How In The World
by darklinks100
Summary: Asuka might think herself the strongest of the Eva pilots, but when she's in trouble it is Rei who offers her help. Asuka/Rei Shinji/Rei yuri This fanfiction belogs to That Fan and it isn't mine. I'm just reposting it for him or her, the website has shutdown so enjoy. Credit goes to the author, I do not own
1. Chapter 1

pre Asuka got out of the pool and walked over to the bench to retrieve her towel. She didn't even bother to do her normal victory dance at having won the race. It really wasn't worth it anymore. No one had so much as given her a close race in weeks and no one had beaten her since she got to this school. It almost wasn't worth gloating about. Almost being the key word. She sat down and began to dry herself off.

Asuka looked to her right to see Rei Ayanami staring out of the fence. Rei had almost pure white skin, red eyes, and a light blue, almost white color for hair. It contrasted greatly with Asuka's tanned skin and red hair. She wondered why Rei always did that. Why she always looked at the outdoors no matter where she was or what she was doing?

Really that was how Rei was. Rei always stayed quiet until she was spoken to and even then she only answered half the time and it was only brief and blunt. Rei was considered to be the weirdest girl in school and had absolutely no friends. But that almost seemed to be the way she wanted it. Asuka could never understand this about Rei. She seemed to like being alone and being told what to do.

But also Asuka didn't like how Rei ignored her. No one in school had the nerve to ignore her and this little girl here ignored her almost all of the time. Asuka was used to being noticed, not ignored and here was a girl that just didn't care. No matter what Asuka had done she couldn't get Rei to even acknowledge her presence except when they were piloting Eva's.

Asuka took her eyes off of Rei when the women's athletics teacher walked up to them. She looked at Asuka and said, "Don't tell me let me guess. You've won again?"

"Yes I have." Asuka said; almost visibly inflating with pride. "Do you have anyone else I haven't raced yet? I haven't even been close to losing since I came here."

"Well." The teacher said as she looked down at the clipboard she held in her right hand. "As matter of fact I think I do." The teacher grinned. "Miss Ayanami your up in 2 minutes. Get ready to race miss Sorhyu here." Then the teacher walked away from them to oversee another race. Asuka still couldn't figure out why the teacher was smiling about her racing Rei.

Rei got up and began to stretch to warm herself up. 'Warming up.' Asuka thought, 'This is going to be too easy.' Asuka hadn't realized that Rei was already in her swimming suit before she stood up. She had only ever seen Rei get into the water when she was told to. "I won't beat you too badly wonder girl." Asuka said as she walked over to the poolside to wait.

Rei didn't say a word she just continued her stretching for a minute and then walked calmly over to the poolside. She was wearing her usual blank expression, which once again showed Asuka that she really didn't care about the outcome of the race. Asuka was considering whether or not to just beat Rei in the race as badly as possible.

Then the athletics teacher walked over and announced that Rei and Asuka would be racing. Immediately half of the girls there ran over. The other half seemed to be confused as to what was going on but came over anyway so as not to miss anything. Asuka was beginning to wonder why this race had even been announced and why it had attracted such a big crowd. She had never seen a swimming race announced before in the whole time she had been here. "On your mark!" The teacher yelled. "Get set!" Then the whistle blew.

Immediately Asuka dove into the water and began to swim as fast as she could for the other side of the pool. If there were this many people watching her then she would give them a good show. Really it was only natural that she would attract so many spectators but there being that many had surprised her. She turned her head to look back and check Rei's position and realized there was nothing behind her. She looked in front of herself and nearly floundered. Rei was at least three feet in front of her and moving faster.

She was being beaten by Rei Ayanami, her the most athletic and popular girl in school. Asuka began to put everything she had into swimming as fast as she possibly could. When both girls hit the wall they stopped and used it to push off. Rei someone had gotten more leverage off of hers because somehow she had gone twice the distance as Asuka had when pushing off. Asuka realized now that no matter what she did she couldn't win. Rei was too far ahead of her to do anything to win.

Then Rei hit the wall with her hand and everyone around the pool cheered. If anyone had been looking at Asuka they would have seen steam coming from the water around her. 'They were cheering for her not me!' Asuka thought as she watched Rei pull herself from the pool and walk over to where she had kept her towel. 'How did she beat me?'

Asuka quickly scrambled out of the pool and then fell back in. There was laughing now among the cheer and now several people did notice the steam coming from the water around Asuka and how red she was. Asuka then tried again to get out of the pool and this time she succeeded. She stood up and walked over to Rei who was beginning to head back to the locker room. She grabbed her shoulder and said, "Hey where do you think you're going. We're not finished yet."

Rei turned to look at her and shook her head. "We don't have time." Rei said and then shook off Asuka's grasp. Then without a backward glance she walked to the locker room to change back into her school clothes. Asuka looked at the clock that was suspended by the pool and wasn't happy to see that Rei was right They barely had enough time to get dry and get changed much less race.

Asuka wasn't one to give up however and she intended to get her rematch next time if her life depended on it. Asuka sighed and walked into the locker room to get changed. She went over to her locker by Hikari's and opened it. Hikari walked up and opened hers as well but didn't say anything. She knew Asuka was in a bad mood after losing so badly to Rei.

"Did you know?" Hikari looked up when she heard Asuka speak. "You did didn't you? You knew who was going win that race. So did everyone else watching. That's why they all crowded around."

"Well..." Hikari said. "Yeah kind of. I mean we have all seen it before. At least those of us who have been here for a while."

"So she did something like this before I came here." Asuka said. "What exactly did she do?" Actually she was interested despite herself. Here was a chance to here something about Rei that was different than "She's just anti-social".

"Well it happened a few weeks before you came." Hikari said. "There was another girl here who used to be the best swimmer we had. She's moved by now. But at the time no one could beat her. She also had a thing for picking on Rei. Rei never reacted to it but that isn't surprising. At least she didn't until during parent teacher conference a man with glasses, a dark suit, and a stub for a beard came with her. They acted almost alike even though they looked different. The girl began to insult the man believing him to be Rei's father. Then Rei did something no one expected of her. She challenged the girl to a race. None of us know why but we believe it is the fact that swimming was the girl's source of pride and it would really hurt her ego to lose. Well they raced and Rei won by a few seconds, which as you know is a lot. The girl went ballistic. She began to scream at Rei and insult the man again. You know what Rei did? She punched her. The girl went straight back into the pool unconscious. The water around her face started to turn red and we had to pull her out to keep her from drowning. The girl was in the hospital for three days afterward and she never picked on Rei again."

"Three days in a hospital." Asuka said. "I don't think so. Wonder girl isn't very strong at all and we both know it. But she actually showed emotion? What are the odds of that?"

"I'm not lying." Hikari said. "And if you think she isn't strong then why did she beat you so easily. It wasn't surprising to me that she defended her father."

"He isn't her father." Asuka said. "He's our boss. You know about our job and you know what we do. He seems to have a soft spot for Rei."

"Oh I see." Hikari said as she finished getting dressed. "So what are you going to do now that you're no longer the best?"

Asuka stiffened at the comment and glared at Hikari. "I am the best or I will be!" Asuka yelled. "I don't care what I have to do!" Asuka keep taking glances at Rei. Should Rei have bothered to look away from the window she would have noticed the glares from the redhead. Almost every student the class read the signs and knew there definitely was some tension between the two female Eva pilots. Shinji was trying hard not to give into instinct and flee or crawl under the desk. Kensuke had his camera under the desk just in case something did happen. Hikari had also taken the hint and was talking to Touji instead of braving the storm with Asuka.

Asuka's contemplation on her eminent revenge and victory after school was cut short by an announcement the teacher made. "Now today we are handing out progress reports. You still have 3 weeks before a final report card so this isn't your permanent grade but this is to show you where you are. I will hand these out after class."

Asuka began to get nervous. It was five minutes before the bell and she knew that Misato wasn't going to be happy with anything below an A. 'Really Misato is impossible.' Asuka thought. 'I've seen her grades before and a C was a rare and good thing for her. Of course if accused she would answer "Let that be a lesson to you".' Asuka was worried that some of her grades would be less than satisfactory. True she had taken college level courses before but she still had some weak points, mainly those being Social Studies and Literature. Math and Athletics were a breeze for her and anything else was decent.

She completely forgot her argument with Rei and spent the last few minutes of class fretting about what she would see. She couldn't just dump her progress report in the trash because Misato calls into the school to get her information. Really she was stuck if there was anything below a B. Asuka began to pray as hard as she could, at least as hard as she could with her dignity intact.

Then the bell rang and the teacher came down the row to pass out the report cards. Asuka could tell by some of the kid's faces exactly what their grades were. Then her card was placed face down on her desk, always a bad sign. The reached up hesitantly and picked up the card. Math A, Athletics A, Technology A, Japanese as a second language B, Social studies D, and Literature F. She resisted the urge to squeeze the card with all of her strength. She tried to keep a blank expression so that no one would notice her grades. But someone did notice.

"She's going to kill me!" Asuka said as she and Shinji began to walk back to Misato's apartment. "And all because the stupid teacher assigned us the most boring book in the world. Who in the world god damn cares about Gone With the Wind anyway!" Shinji knew she was going to be like this the whole walk home.

"Well it's your fault for not reading it." Shinji said and received a slap for his efforts. He didn't need to ask what he had done this time.

"I don't want to hear anything from you do you understand me!" Asuka practically yelled into his ear. "I don't care what you have to say I am wallowing in self pity here.

Then a car drove up right beside them and the driver's window rolled down. Misato was staring out at them. "Do you need a ride home?" She was smiling but her voice held an edge. 'O boy.' Asuka thought. 'I'm in for it now.' They both nodded and got into the car.

Once the doors were closed, the window rolled up and the car moving Misato's expression quickly changed. "What the hell did you do this time Asuka." Misato said. It surprised both of them since Misato very rarely cursed. "An F in Literature and a D in Social studies! Even Shinji got higher grades than yours!"

"Thanks a bunch." Shinji said sarcastically. He really didn't like what was implied in Misato's words. She didn't seem to notice however.

"My goodness all B's like Shinji is better than what you've got." Misato said. "And Rei's beaten both of you. She's got all A's except for athletics."

Losing to Shinji once in a while was painful enough. Losing to Rei twice in a day was unbearable. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. "I'm not a mindless doll who only does what I'm told. I actually can think. If they had a class where free will was a requirement she would fail miserable. She only does well because she told to do well!" Dinner had been a battle to say the least. Misato and Asuka had gone at it all through dinner even when they were chewing. Shinji had locked himself up in his room so that he wouldn't here the latest World War in progress. Finally things had come to a stalemate with Asuka doing her homework at the dinner table while Misato sat down in the living room watching TV.

There was a knock at the door and Asuka heard Misato yell out, "Asuka will you get the door. I'm in the middle of something."

"Get it yourself!" Asuka yelled. "I'm in the middle of homework. After all didn't you say I should study more Miss Misato?"

Misato grumbled and walked to the door and opened it. Asuka listened for a clue to who was at the door. "Hi Ayanami," Misato said; her cheery voice back again. "Are you here to see Shinji?"

"No I'm not." Asuka could hear Rei say. "I'm here to speak to pilot Sorhyu." Asuka nearly broke the pencil that was in her hand. Had wonder girl come to gloat at her?

"Oh she's at the table doing her homework." Misato said. Then Rei heard the door close and footsteps coming toward the table. Misato had obviously gone back to watching the TV.

Rei walked in and sat down on the other side of the table in front of Asuka. "So are you here to gloat Wonder Girl?" Asuka said.

"No." Rei said. "I am not here to gloat. That is what you do not I." Asuka was on the verge of explosion already and Rei wasn't helping anything.

"So why are you here then." Asuka said. "I already heard that you didn't come to speak to Shinji and what possible reason could you have to want to see me. After all you ignore me most of the time."

"Have I done something to offend you pilot Sorhyu?" Rei asked. She didn't have a clue what had gotten Asuka so upset.

"Stop calling me that!" Asuka said. "I have a name it's Asuka. Asuka Langley Sorhyu, not pilot Sorhyu. Act human for once in your life!"

Rei sat there and blinked a few times. "That is acceptable." Asuka growled and sat back down. She hadn't realized she had gotten up during her rant.

"So what did you come to speak to me about?" Asuka said while trying to regain her composure. Getting that out of her system had done a lot to calm her down.

"I came to speak to you about this." Rei said as she placed a wrinkled paper on the table. Asuka took it and opened it. It was her report card. The one she had crushed into a ball and had thrown into a dumpster. Where had Rei gotten this?

"Yeah so you came to tell me I could do better like Misato huh?" Asuka said. "That's not much different from gloating wonder girl."

"I didn't come here to say you could do better." Rei said. "It is obvious to me your pride is making you work as hard as you can. I came to offer you help."

"What do you mean by help." Asuka said suspiciously. She had never been offered help by anyone unless they wanted something in return. "Did someone order you to do this?"

"No I came on my own." That statement would have floored Asuka had she not been sitting at a table. As it was the pencil in her hand finally did break under the pressure she was putting on it.

"Then what do you want?" Asuka said. She still couldn't fathom this girl's motives. Asuka had never seen Rei do anything unless she was told to and yet she also knew that Rei didn't lie.

"I don't want anything." Rei stated calmly. "I came to offer my help with your Social Studies and your Literature. Is that a hard concept for you?" Asuka would have bristled at that last statement had it been said any other way than Rei had. She had said it perfectly innocently and curiously. It was fairly obvious that Rei hadn't meant any harm by it.

"What are you saying you want to be my tutor?" Asuka said. 'Now why would Wonder Girl offer this?' Asuka thought as she stared at Rei.

"If that is what you call it then yes." Rei said. "But don't waste my time pilot Sorhyu...Asuka. I'm offering to help you but you mustn't make this a waste. Do we have an agreement."

Asuka looked at the pros and cons and realized that she had nothing to lose. "Alright then I'll let you be my tutor, but only if you keep this an absolute secret. Do I make myself clear?" Rei nodded her head. "Ok then." Rei got up and walked towards the door. "But I'm still going to beat you!" Asuka called after Rei as she left./pre 


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka crossed the finish line and stopped to catch her her breath.

Unfortunately for her they wouldn't be doing swimming for a while now so

she couldn't redeem herself. To her surprise she hadn't really heard

much about her loss at Rei's hands. It seemed that it was expected and

people would only be surprised if Rei had lost. That was something that

Asuka had never known about Rei. She had never known exactly how good

she was at sports. She had never really bothered to give Rei credit for

anything besides piloting her Eva and even then she took any chance to

snub her when she could.

It made her feel slightly guilty now. Especially after Rei had

offered to tutor her. They hadn't started yet but Asuka knew that Rei

would keep to her word unless someone told her not to. It had surprised

the German girl when Rei had even offered to help. Rei hadn't seemed the

type who would care to help her in such a situation. But it seemed that

she had misjudged Rei. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on her. Maybe she

should try and learn a little bit more about her before she made up her

mind.

Asuka walked away from the finish line of the track and over to

the bleachers. Rei was sitting there with a book in her hands. Asuka

read the title but she didn't recognize The Crystal Shard or the Icewind

Dale Trilogy. Really it was just another of Ayanami's books. Maybe that

was why she did so well in Literature, she read a lot. Maybe that was

something Rei actually liked. It made Asuka feel slightly better for

some reason to think that Rei enjoyed something and wasn't completely

mindless.

Asuka noticed that no one was sitting by Rei. Though she once

again felt a little bit guilty about that there wasn't really much she

could do. She would be racing again in a few minutes. She had only come

to ask Rei about when her tutoring was supposed to start. "Wonder Girl."

Asuka said quietly enough so that only Rei could hear. "When do you want

to start?"

Rei didn't even look up from her book. "Why don't we start after

school today." Rei said. "Come by my apartment at 4:30. Don't be late."

Asuka nodded and then walked back to the track. She looked at

everyone to make sure they hadn't noticed anything. She had gotten a few

weird looks because of whom she had been talking to but none of them

looked suspicious. One of the other girls walked up to her and said.

"Trying to get her to talk?" Asuka nodded in order to give an excuse.

"You should know by now she's just weird. She doesn't talk or show

anything. But really who cares. She's a nobody. Come on your being

called."

As Asuka followed the girl she thought for a few moments. The

girl had said what had been going through her head before she had lost

the race to Rei. "I think..." She said and then she stopped as the girl

looked back at her. "I think that...well she isn't so bad." The girl

gave her a look that just showed amusement. As Asuka got into position

she took one last look at Rei sitting there on her own. "Now that I

think of it." She said softly so as not to be heard. "She really isn't

so bad."

* * *

Asuka barely made it on time. She had spent a lot of her time

dodging people she knew so that no one would know she was going to Rei

for help. She didn't know how Rei would react to her being late but

really that was something she could live without knowing.

She knocked on Rei's door and called out. "Rei I'm here." There

was no answer. "Rei are you in there? Can I come in?" The door opened in

front of her and Rei stood there still in her school uniform.

"Come in." She said and walked back inside. Asuka walked in and

nearly fainted at the mess. It was just as bad as Misato's home was. How

could Rei live in this place? Asuka hadn't expected Rei to be the kind

of person who lived in a mess. She always seemed to be orderly but this

house most certainly wasn't.

Asuka closed the door behind her and walked into the room Rei

had gone into. It was her bedroom. Asuka was surprised at how small and

dingy this place was. It wouldn't have fit Asuka and even with no

possessions of her own it looked as if Rei barely had enough room.

Rei was sitting on her bed waiting for Asuka. The German girl

didn't know where to sit and she was most certainly not going to sit on

the floor. Rei waited a few moments and then sighed and patted the bed.

Asuka went and sat next to her. Rei however got up and got herself a

chair and placed it in front of Asuka.

"What do you wish to work on first?" Rei asked. "Do you want to

do Social Studies or Literature?" Rei really didn't know where to start

with Asuka. She knew she first needed to know just how much Asuka knew.

"Well Misato has already forced Shinji to teach me some in the

department of Social Studies." Asuka said. "But he's as dumb as me when

it comes to Literature."

"Then we'll start there." Rei opened up her school bag and

pulled out a book. It was different than the one she had been reading.

It was by the same author but its title was Homeland. She handed Asuka

the book. "Learning literature doesn't come from how smart one is it

comes from how much one reads."

Asuka took the book and began to read. She didn't have to be

told Rei wanted her to read. It felt like it took an hour to get passed

the first few pages. The story was good she had to admit but reading

just wasn't any fun for her. She hated reading in Japanese. She wouldn't

mind reading in German but still it had never been something she

enjoyed. She sighed and put the book down.

"What is wrong?" Rei said. She wondered why Asuka had put the

book down. Maybe she didn't like it or it wasn't what she liked.

"I just don't like to read that's all." Asuka said. "It's no fun

anyway." She set the book down in her lap and looked back up at Rei.

Rei just reached out and took the book. If Asuka didn't know

better she would say Rei looked disappointed. "Go home." Rei said.

"What?" Asuka said. "What do you mean go home? You're the one

who asked me to come here you know." Asuka couldn't believe what she was

hearing.

"I asked you to come here to help you." Rei said. "But if you

don't try I can do nothing for you. You disappoint me." Asuka didn't

know what do say to that. Rei actually showed an emotion albeit a

negative one. Asuka didn't know why it hit her so hard that Rei was

disappointed in her. Maybe it was because Rei never showed emotion to

her and now that she did it was disappointment. It seemed to her as if

Rei regarded her as a failure. "I didn't expect you to be one to give up

pilot Sorhyu. But I guess I misjudged you. You aren't worth my time or

respect."

"What do you mean time or respect?" Asuka said in disbelief.

"You have never so much as looked at me and now you say you respect me."

"Yes I did respect you." Rei said. "No matter what you went

through you didn't give up. But it appears now that you have and at

something so easy and simple. It seems that once people stop watching

your actions you feel it's all right to give up. I guess I was wrong

about you."

"I DON'T QUIT!" Asuka found herself yelling. "I DON'T GIVE UP DO

YOU HEAR ME!" Rei didn't even bat an eyelash. "Open the book." Asuka

said in a low voice.

The corner of Rei's lip twitched as she opened the book back up

to page one. But to Asuka's surprise she didn't hand it to her. "I would

like to try something else." Rei said simply when Asuka looked like she

was about to grab the book from her.

Rei then motioned for Asuka to lie down on the bed. Asuka really

didn't have a clue why until she heard Rei begin to read to her. 'So

this is what she had in mind.' Asuka thought. 'I said I didn't like to

read so she's reading for me because she enjoys it. At least that's what

I think she's doing.'

Really Asuka was surprised just how soothing Rei's voice was. It

wasn't high pitched like some of her friends or to low and deep. It

didn't sound whiney either like Shinji's. In fact it seemed to her to be

perfect. It was soft enough so that it didn't hurt her ears and she

could be heard clearly. She had a melodic voice that didn't grate on her

nerves, which was rare to say the least. She hung on Rei's every word

without effort. In fact she had to admit she was enjoying it. The only

effort she really had to make was not to fall asleep. She wasn't bored,

far from it. It was just that Rei's voice was just so soft and soothing

to her she had to work hard not to let it lull her. The story was most

certainly interesting and it just seemed more real as Rei read it to

her.

Really Asuka had never considered herself to be a fantasy fan.

Sure she had seen Lord of the Rings but then again who hadn't. She had

thought the movie was good but really she wasn't into that kind of

thing. Or at least she had thought she wasn't. She was actually enjoying

the story. Even though it was obviously a fantasy setting book with all

of its talk of magic and the main character being a good dark elf. But

the most enjoyable thing was Rei's voice.

And then it was over. Rei stopped reading and looked up. "That's

all for chapter one." Rei said. "I guess we can stop here for today."

"No, don't stop now." Asuka said and then noticed Rei looked

taken aback. "I mean I like the story and its better to hear you read to

me than to read it myself." Asuka managed to stutter out to cover

herself.

Rei nodded her head and looked back down at the book. Then she

started on chapter two. 'My goodness.' Asuka thought. 'I have died and

gone to heaven.' True she really would have died if any of her friends

could see her now. But at the moment she felt so comfortable and it

wasn't just because she was lying down on a bed. It seemed to be a

mixture of Rei's voice, Rei's presence, and the story being read to her.

Rei finally stopped reading and looked at the time. "It is

getting late now." She said almost sadly. "Won't Misato and Shinji be

worried about you?"

"Why would they be worried?" Asuka said. Then she looked at the

time. "My god!" She yelled. Then she noticed it had gotten dark outside.

"I..."

"It's understandable." Rei said. "I didn't notice the time pass.

I even forgot to eat dinner." Asuka's stomach growled just to let her

know it had been similarly ignored. "Considering the time I'll just eat

then go to bed." It seemed to Asuka that Rei was talking to avoid asking

something. Really that wasn't something she would expect from Rei. If

Rei didn't want to say something she wouldn't say anything at all

instead of beating around the bush. "Do you want to continue this

tomorrow?" Rei looked very hesitant.

"Yes." Asuka cried out. In her opinion she thought she sounded a

little bit too enthusiastic. "I mean I would enjoy..." She stopped as

she realized she had again put her foot in her mouth. But Rei didn't say

anything. She just waved as Asuka ran for the door. The redhead didn't

even notice that she had left her school bag behind lying there on the

floor.

* * *

Asuka searched as frantically as she could for her school bag in

her current condition. She was tired beyond belief. She had gotten home

really late last night and had had to eat dinner quickly and then go to

bed. She had only gotten a few hours sleep before she had to wake up.

What was truly embarrassing was that it was Shinji, the king of

sleepyheads who had had to wake her up.

Finally Asuka just gave up. She was too tired to deal with it

and she would just make her excuses to the teacher. She was already very

close to being late anyway so she rushed out of the house with Shinji on

her heels. He at least seemed to be ready. Thankfully she had had the

state of mind to get dressed in her school clothes and get most of her

morning rituals done with. In fact the only one she had missed was

locking Shinji out of the bathroom. Ah well she could get back to that

one tomorrow.

The walk was basically spent in a daze, as was the walk to the

classroom. She knew she would wake up halfway through the day or after

her nap through class, whichever came first. She walked over to her seat

and noticed her school bag sitting right next to it. She looked around

but only saw a few of her friends off to her right, the three stooges

right behind her and Rei off in the corner.

Asuka picked the bag up and opened it. All of her stuff was

still there and undisturbed. Except for one thing. Asuka reached inside

and pulled out a book with a note sticking out from its pages. It was

titled homeland. Asuka then recognized that the bag smelled. Not an

unpleasant smell by any means. In fact it smelled a lot like Rei's home.

So that was where she had left her bag.

Asuka pulled out the note and began to read. 'Meet you at 4:30

today. Don't be late.' Asuka couldn't help but smile. "Four Thirty it is

then." She whispered so that no one would hear her. She felt more awake

already.

* * *

Hikari tried sat next to Asuka on the bench as they watched the

volleyball game in progress. They had both been on the court for most of

the day and they were both tired, though neither would ever admit it.

"So what are you're plans for after school?" Hikari asked.

"I don't really have to many." Asuka said. "How about you.

Anything interesting going on this week?" Hikari blushed. "What ever it

is it must be good."

"Well tonight there's a party over at Touji's so that's where I

think I'm going to go tonight." Hikari said. "And then there is a party

at my place Friday."

"Have fun at Touji's." Asuka said. "I don't think I'll go

anywhere near his house. But as to your party on Friday I don't see why

not."

"Great!" Hikari said. She really hadn't expected Asuka to want

to go to Touji's party so she wasn't disappointed. "You can bring a

friend with you if you want. Who are you going to bring? Maybe Shinji?"

"Of course I won't bring Shinji!" Asuka yelled as she did her

best not to hit her friend for that comment. "I wouldn't take him with

me anywhere if my life depended on it!"

"Well then who are you going to bring?" Hikari asked. "Or are

you going to come alone?" Asuka thought for a moment. Everyone really

worthwhile in her opinion had been picked.

"I'll find someone." Asuka said as the wheels began to work

double time. "I'm not going to come to the party and tell everyone Asuka

doesn't have any friends to invite."

Asuka walked out of the school building and made a direct course

for Rei's house. She wasn't worried this time that someone might spot

her. Rei really did live in one of the worst places in town. Asuka

wondered why she even put up with living there but then again the

commander had probably ordered her to.

At the speed Asuka was moving at it didn't really take very long

for her to reach Rei house. In fact when she got to Rei's door and

knocked no one answered. She waited...and waited...and just for a change

of pace she waited some more. Just when she was about to get impatient

someone tapped her on the shoulder. Asuka whirled around ready to give

an explanation of why she was there to whoever was there. But then she

realized it was only Rei. She opened the door and let herself and Asuka

inside. It was then Asuka realized she hadn't even bothered to lock the

door.

Asuka closed the door behind them and followed Rei into the

bedroom. "So where were you?" Asuka asked. "You should have gotten here

before me."

"Ikari-kun asked to speak with me." Rei said and to Asuka's

surprise blushed. 'Why do I suddenly feel jealous?' Asuka thought and

then she shook the thought away.

Asuka reached into her school bag and pulled out the book Rei

had been reading to her and held it out to read. "I believe we were

already on part two." Asuka said trying not to sound impatient.

Rei accepted the book and went back to where they had been

reading last. Asuka lay down on the bed and stared at Rei.

Rei began to read where she had left off and Asuka immediately

remembered why she had looked forward to this all day. She had actually

understated how much she had enjoyed it in her daydreams. Once again she

was pulled into the story by a combination of the book itself and by

Rei's beautiful voice. When she had spoken to Rei she had always noticed

how soft and sweet her voice was but now that she finally got to listen

to it actually speaking it was wonderful.

It seemed far to short a time before Rei stopped and got up. She

marked her place by bending one of the pages and then walked into her

kitchen. "What are you doing?" Asuka said. "It's only 6:25."

Then Asuka heard pots and pans banging around as Rei looked for

something clean to use to cook. Then the clanging stopped and Rei walked

back in. "It will take 10 minutes before the noodles are ready." Then

the girl sat back down and began to quiz Asuka. That was something she

hadn't expected. What was even more unexpected was that Asuka got every

single question right. Even the meticulous details that Rei asked her

about.

Then Rei got them dinner and they ate. Asuka tried to finish

hers as quickly as possible but even then Rei outdid her. "How do you

eat so fast?" Asuka asked.

"I had to learn in case of emergencies." Rei said. "I had to be

able to finish a meal within a few minutes in order to be able to deal

with any other situations."

"I wanted to ask you about something Rei." Asuka said. Rei

raised her eyebrows but didn't speak. "I wanted to ask you whether or

not you'd...Hikari's going to have a party and she said I could bring a

friend would you like to come?" Asuka got out in a rush.

"I do not understand why your are asking me this." Rei said.

"Are you saying I am your friend and I should go with you?"

"Well..." Asuka said. "Yes that is what I am saying. You are

my...friend Ayanami." Really Asuka wouldn't have said those words a few

days earlier. Rei just nodded. Asuka knew that meant yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka waited for Rei outside of the school. Class had just

gotten out and Asuka had made sure to hurry so that she could catch Rei

before she left to make sure she remembered that it was Friday and they

had a party to go to tonight. She didn't have to wait long before Rei

came out. "Well are you ready?" Asuka said.

"Yes." Rei answered her. Asuka looked at Rei and realized she

wasn't carrying a bag of clothes to change into. "I'm ready when you

are."

"What are you going to do?" Asuka asked. "Wear your school

uniform to the part." Rei nodded Asuka let out a growl of frustration.

"Oh no you don't. That isn't something you wear to a party."

"What should I wear then?" Rei asked. Asuka once again let out a

growl. Rei really didn't know what she should do here. What was Asuka

talking about? Did she expect Rei to wear her plug suit?

"I've seen your house and I know you don't own much else so..."

Asuka said and then grinned. "We'll have to do some emergency shopping."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. She didn't receive and answer.

Asuka grabbed her and half carried half dragged Rei along with her to a

nearby shopping center.

Rei and Asuka stood on Hikari's doorstep as they waited for her

to come to the door. Rei couldn't help but look again at the outfit she

was wearing. Why had Asuka insisted that she wear this? It wasn't nearly

as easy to move in as any of her other clothing and had a lot of

decoration that hindered its usefulness. "Why do you wear this things?"

"Because they look nice." Asuka said as she turned around to

look at Rei. Rei noticed Asuka's face go red when she looked at her and

the redhead quickly turned around.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Rei asked. Asuka tried very

hard to get her blushing down. She had to admit Rei did look good in the

party dress.

"No you didn't offend me." Asuka said as she finally managed to

get rid of the blush. "You look very...nice that's all." Asuka did start

to feel rather plain beside Rei and it wasn't something she was used to.

The door opened up and Hikari greeted the. "Oh Asuka you made

it." She cried happily. "Who did you bring with you?" Then she stopped

when she realized just who was with Asuka. "Wow," Was all that she could

say. Asuka and Hikari both went red at the same time, Hikari from the

image of Rei in front of her and Asuka from the mental image of Rei she

had in her mind. Both of them had to shake off thoughts of how they

could get her to wear that revealing dress more often.

Hikari stepped aside and let them in. The party was in the main

room and the rooms around it. Hikari shut the door and led them to the

main room where most of the people were. Needless to say there was

karaoke, games, and then there was a basketball court outside.

There were also quite a few people already there. Most of them

were surprised to see Rei there with Asuka. Most people didn't even

think she would go to anything social much less a party. Some people

actually tried to talk to her but she didn't act any more sociably than

she had before. So eventually most people went back to ignoring her or

just staring at her.

Asuka however went wild. She took boy after boy onto the dance

floor but never stayed with the same one. In fact she had a different

boy with her every time she stepped onto the floor. Rei watched as Asuka

laughed and giggled as she continued to play her game with the boys.

After a few more songs Asuka came up to Rei breathing hard. "Are

you going again?" Rei asked. Asuka let out a laugh.

"I've got to catch my breath first." Asuka said still laughing.

"The last one was a fast one. Really this is all too much fun for me.

Can't believe they haven't figured it out yet."

"What?" Rei said. "That you're playing with their emotions?"

Asuka looked at Rei. She seemed to be entirely serious about the

question.

"Of course that's the point." Asuka said. "Didn't they teach you

anything about playing hard to get?" Asuka was referring to personnel at

NERV

"What is playing hard to get?" Rei asked. Asuka nearly fell over

when she heard this. Rei didn't know what playing hard to get was!

"What do you mean what is playing hard to get?" Asuka said.

"I...um...grrr. Playing hard to get means that you well play hard to get

to make them want you more...you see...do you understand?"

"I'm not sure I do." Rei said. "So you try to be distant to make

them come to you, is that it?" Rei said. Asuka nodded her head.

"Yes that's what I'm talking about." Asuka said and Rei nodded

her head as if she had just learned about a new scientific theory. 'But

then again to her it probably was.' Asuka thought.

"So you have this many relationships do you?" Rei asked. "I

thought in this country you were only supposed to have one intimate

relationship."

Asuka once again nearly fell on the floor. "What do you mean

intimate relationships?" Asuka nearly screeched. "I really don't give a

damn about any of them!"

"Then what is the point of making them want you more?" Rei

asked. Now she was completely confused. At this rate she would never

understand Asuka's game.

"What's the point?" Asuka said as if she couldn't believe her

ears. "If everyone wants you then everyone pays attention to you.

Besides do you think there is even a chance that I like any of these

boys?"

"Does that make you a Lesbian then?" Rei asked. Immediately

Asuka's back straightened and Rei noticed what was referred to a scowl

appear on her face. "Did I say the wrong word."

"Yes you said the wrong word." Asuka said with effort. "I'm not

a lesbian. Don't ever say something like that again understand."

"You just said you didn't like boys though." Rei asked. "Isn't a

Lesbian a person who forgoes the opposite gender for a companion of the

same gender."

"Yes that's what a lesbian is and no I'm not a lesbian." Asuka

said. The only reason she hadn't exploded by now was the fact that Rei

seemed curious and only curious and it was far better than her acting

like a windup toy any day of the week.

"Can I ask you another question pilot Sorhyu?" Rei said. Asuka

sighed and spent a few moments looking at her before answering.

"Sure why not." Asuka said. "But then again you just did ask me

another question." Rei looked as if she was about to protest when Asuka

waved her hand. "I know that's not what you meant."

"Thank you." Rei said. "Is it wrong to um how do you say it, ah

yes swing that way? By your reaction I can take a guess that it is."

"Of course its wrong." Asuka said. "It's wrong by all

definitions of the word!" She could swear that Rei looked almost

disappointed. "What you don't swing that way do you?"

"No of course not!" Rei said as she looked up at Asuka. Then she

noticed that Asuka was grinning and Rei couldn't help but blush.

"I know you're not." Asuka said as she laughed and patted Rei on

the back. "I just couldn't resist teasing you on it. I'm beginning to

wonder if Misato is starting to rub off on me."

"I don't see any evidence to suggest such a thing." Rei said.

Asuka looked straight at her. The German girl wondered if Rei really had

taken her words seriously but then she noticed Rei was mimicking her

grin.

"I don't believe it." Asuka said. "You actually made a joke and

on your own." Asuka couldn't help it she burst out laughing. True it

wasn't a really good joke but it was still Rei making it.

"What did I do something wrong?" Rei asked. "As far as I know it

laughing is usually supposed to be taken negatively."

"No laughing means that you find something funny or amusing. Do

you understand that?" Rei nodded and Asuka began to laugh more. "You're

supposed to laugh at a joke you find funny."

"Oh I see now." Rei said as she nodded. "Could you teach me?"

Asuka looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Could you teach me how to

laugh?"

"What do you mean teach you how to laugh?" Asuka said. "You

can't teach a person to laugh any more than you can teach a person to

breathe it's something you do naturally."

"Then I guess I am incapable of laughing." Rei said sadly. Asuka

noticed the tone and immediately stopped laughing for fear Rei would

think she was laughing at her.

"Everybody's capable of laughing." Asuka said. "You've just got

to see or hear something you find funny and it should come out."

Then the music stopped and the song that Asuka had been resting

during stopped. Almost immediately several boys were around her asking

for a dance. Asuka picked one randomly but made sure to choose one whom

she hadn't danced with. As she was walking onto the dance floor she

noticed Rei had resumed her blank expression. Asuka didn't know why but

she felt guilty about leaving Rei alone again. Then she had an idea.

"Would any of you boys be kind enough to dance with my friend

Rei, she'd really like to although she's afraid to ask." Immediately

Rei's face went from blank to one of embarrassment. That small bit of

emotion was all she needed to show however for several of the boys who

had been with Asuka to ask her to dance. Slowly she chose one of them

and followed her choice to the dance floor.

Asuka had a hard time concentrating on the dance. She kept

watching Rei and trying not to burst out laughing. The expression on her

face was priceless. Rei did seem to be very self-conscious at the

moment, which was most certainly a nice change in Asuka's mind.

She also couldn't help but wonder what she would look like

dancing beside Rei instead of with the boy she had chosen. 'My goodness

at least she would be a better dancer!' She thought as her took was once

again stepped on. 'Although it would look kind of weird it also seems

like it would be...well nice.'

Finally the music stopped and everyone walked off the dance

floor to wait for the next song. Once off Asuka burst out laughing. She

really couldn't help herself at the memory of Rei's expression while she

had been dancing with her partner. She really wished at that moment she

had Kensuke's camera. "What is so funny?" Rei said behind her. Asuka

turned around and looked at Rei. At the sight of the pale girls face

Asuka burst out laughing again. The image of her dancing was still to

fresh in her mind for anything but laughter. "What did I do?" Rei asked

sounding confused.

"You were just so funny." Asuka said between laughs. Finally she

calmed down enough to look back up at Rei. Then she burst out laughing

again.

"Pilot Sorhyu are you all right?" Rei asked. The concern in her

voice finally made Asuka stop laughing and she looked back up at Rei.

"Yes, yes I'm fine you don't have to worry." Asuka said and

stifled a giggle. "I'm sorry but your expression was priceless. You

looked so embarrassed it wasn't even funny. Well actually it was but you

get the idea."

"I probably would have fainted if it had lasted longer." Asuka

burst out laughing again. At least until she realized Rei was entirely

serious.

"Why would you have fainted?" Asuka said. "Were you really that

embarrassed to been seen dancing with a boy? Come on really."

"I would have fainted from pain." Rei said. "The boy kept

stepping on my feet. It seems that what you call dancing is just as

painful as being an Eva pilot." After she finished speaking she noticed

Asuka was laughing...again. "I'm glad you find it so amusing pilot

Sorhyu because you're next." Asuka barely had time to look up before Rei

seized her hand and began to drag her towards the dance floor."

If Hikari or any of her friends had seen Asuka at that moment

she would have just died of embarrassment. Here she was dancing with a

girl in the open on the dance floor. Thankfully most of the other

couples were too caught up in themselves to notice. "What do you think

you're doing? What did I just tell you about couples who do that?"

"Can you teach me to dance?" Rei asked. "Just so I can avoid

feet if I am ever ordered to do so again." Asuka sighed and took Rei's

hands and guided her into a simple dance.

"You know you didn't have to." Asuka said. She really felt

guilty after what Rei had just said. "It wasn't an order. I really don't

do that you know."

"Then what were you doing when the whole base suffered from a

power outage." Rei asked. Once again Asuka felt a twinge of guilt.

"That was...that was...okay." Asuka said. "I admit I gave both

of you orders. Also I'm sorry for yelling at you during that incident.

It wasn't called for."

"You are forgiven." Rei said. Really she was actually enjoying

this. This was much more relaxing than the other dance had been. Really

that had been one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of her life and

one she didn't want to repeat any time soon. But this... this was all

right. This she could see herself doing more often.

"Why did you agree to come here with me?" Asuka asked. She had

been wondering that all day and now she was beginning to wonder if Rei

had only done it because she thought she had been ordered to do so.

"Because you were asked to bring a friend and you said that I

was your friend." Rei said. "It was my duty as your friend."

"You shouldn't go because of what you are told to do or because

it is your duty." Asuka said. "Next time decide for yourself. Don't

listen to what others tell you to do. Do what you want to do."

"I came because I wanted to." Rei said. "You don't have the rank

to order me. I follow your orders because I want to not because I have

to."

Asuka felt Rei put her head on her shoulder as they danced.

"Thanks." That was about all that Asuka could say at the moment. She

didn't want to ask Rei to move but she would feel horribly embarrassed

if anyone saw her in this position. Her problem was solved when the

music ended and Rei let go and walked off of the dance floor. Asuka

didn't know why but she felt disappointed that the dance hadn't lasted

longer.

Then she had an idea and she walked up to Rei and took her hand.

"What are you doing Pilot Sorhyu?" Rei asked as Asuka began to pull her

into the room next door.

"They've got karaoke in here." Rei looked puzzled so Asuka

explained as they went. "Karaoke is where you get on stage or in a room

and sing a song alone or with a partner. My partner isn't here today so

that makes you the appropriate candidate."

"If I am ordered to I will." Asuka sighed and looked back at Rei

to find her smiling at her. "Only if I am ordered and only then."

"Look you don't have to..." Rei shook her head and Asuka noticed

she was still smiling. Then she remembered what Rei had said at the end

of their dance. "Alright then. I order you to be my partner. Do you want

to follow those orders?"

"Yes of course I will and yes I want to follow those orders."

Rei said as she followed Asuka into the other room where the karaoke

machine was and watched as Hikari and Touji sang their song.

When they got off Asuka clapped and whistled, which made Hikari

notice her and immediately blush with embarrassment. "What are you doing

here?"

"The more important question is what are you doing here with

him?" Asuka asked as she indicated Touji. Hikari began to stutter, as

did Touji. "As I thought. Let a real pro show you how it's done. Come

along Rei." Asuka said as she dragged Rei up onto the makeshift stage

where the karaoke machine sat.

Needless to see it shocked everyone to see Rei up on stage with

Asuka. The red head didn't notice though as she began to flip through

the tracks on the machine. Rei heard her talk as she did.

"Crap...crap...double crap...ick...where did she get this...crap...more

crap...ah here we go." Asuka pulled back and handed one of the

microphones to Rei while taking one herself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rei whispered. "I do not want to

embarrass you or make you lose your challenge to miss Hikari-san."

"Don't worry." Asuka said as she indicated a monitor in front of

them. "This will show you the words of the song. Just sing along with me

to the tune and everything will be all right. This song is called fly me

to the moon. You ready?" Rei nodded and the song began to play.

* * *

The whole way back from the party Asuka just walked with Rei to

her house in stunned silence. Rei had a wonderful voice, far better than

her own. Really she had known that since she had first heard Rei read to

her but this...it was excellent. There was no other word for it. Rei had

done wonderfully. Asuka couldn't help but think of herself as the back

up singer and Rei as the lead when they sang together.

It seemed everyone else in the room was stunned after they're

performance. But as soon as they tried to get off the stage they were

made to go back up and sing another song again. It had been like that

for the rest of the party when finally Rei had said she had to get back.

Asuka had offered to walk with her and then return home herself.

"You did great Rei." Asuka said. "I can't believe just how well

you did." She looked at Rei and could swear that the young girl was

blushing.

"I didn't do that well." Rei said. She was glad it was so dark

that Asuka couldn't see her blush otherwise it would have just gotten

worse.

"You know I don't think your going to have trouble finding a boy

to practice those dancing moves with after the performance you gave."

"Do you even think that...maybe pilot Ikari would consider me

after that." Rei asked hopefully. Then she head Asuka laugh.

"You mean Shinji. Hell he'd dance with anything that remotely

resembled a female. Just watch out though or he may try and fondle you

while you dance.

Rei remembered the time that Shinji had given Rei her security

ID and what had happened after her shower. It was then that Rei couldn't

help herself and she burst out laughing the same way that Asuka had

after her first attempt at dances. 'Asuka's right.' Rei thought. 'Even I

am capable of laughter.'


	4. Chapter 4

Asuka dove into the water and shot off as fast as she possible

could. She had already lost twice already to Rei today and she wasn't

about to make it three times. She was halfway across the pool in a few

seconds. In a short time she was pushing off against the wall again but

by this time she saw just how far ahead of her Rei was. She tried to

pick up speed but knew she was too late. Sure enough when she hit the

wall and got up Rei was already standing there.

"Again." Asuka said. "I'm not going to give up until I beat

you." Rei nodded again and got back into the water. Asuka braced herself

up against the wall. Then she yelled. "GO!" The German girl pushed off

of the wall with all of her might and shot off down the lane.

This time Asuka didn't bother looking around for Rei. She just

kept her mind on her task and on keeping up at her fastest speed. She

hit the wall in record time and was once again pushing off to try and

gain some headway in their race. Once again she didn't try to look for

Rei or find out where she was in the race. She just kept concentrating

on the wall at the other end. Finally at long last she felt her hands

touch the wall.

Asuka looked to Rei's lane and realized Rei was a few feet

behind her. But that didn't make her at all satisfied. In fact it made

her angrier than she had been. She knew Rei could swim faster than she

was currently. She didn't have to be told that Rei had lost the race on

purpose. When Rei brought her head up the first thing she heard was.

"You did that on purpose!"

"You have won." Rei said as she climbed out of the pool. "Let's

go, we barely have any time left to get dry and get dressed."

"But you lost on purpose!" Asuka said as she climbed out of the

pool. "That doesn't mean I've beaten you it just means I won."

"That is what you were after was it not?" Rei asked as they both

walked into the locker room. "You said you wanted to win."

"I wanted to regain my pride by beating you fairly!" Asuka

yelled. "Then you go and lose to me on purpose. Do you have fun shaming

me?" When Asuka noticed Rei wasn't looking at her she grabbed the girl's

shoulder and jerked her around to look her in the face.

"What did I do wrong?" Rei asked. Asuka looked into Rei's eyes

and realized the girl was only confused. She let go of Rei and sighed.

She now felt guilty over reacting the way she did. "If you let me win it

isn't a fair race. It's only fair if we both try our hardest. Do you

understand?"

Rei nodded and went back to getting dressed. Now Asuka was

really starting to feel guilty. It wasn't a feeling she was used to nor

did she ever want to be used to it. As Rei began to get dressed Asuka

noticed that she had forgotten to dry her hair. Without thinking Asuka

grabbed Rei's towel off of the floor and brought it up to the girl's

pale blue hair. Then she began to dry Rei's hair for her. After a few

seconds she realized what she was doing. But Rei hadn't done anything to

stop her so maybe she should continue or at least finish what she

started. So she went on instinct and continued. She could swear that she

heard Rei sigh. Then Asuka noticed Hikari looking at them and

immediately stopped.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked. Asuka realized she had been

staring at Rei once again and had to force her attention back to her

lunch.

"Nothing." Asuka said quickly. "What did you think I was doing

ogling a boy?" Asuka was trying to change the subject. Hikari always

noticed things that she shouldn't.

"No worse." Hikari said. "It looked to me as if you were ogling

Rei. Strange how the light plays tricks on people." Asuka nearly choked

on her food.

"What!" Asuka said as she patted her chest to try and get the

food down. "I wouldn't do that you should know better."

"Well you should know better than to tease me about Touji."

Hikari said. "And what about the towel and the locker room, pray tell."

"I tease you about Touji because there is a relationship there!"

Asuka said. She didn't comment about the incident with the towel.

"There isn't." It was Hikari's turn to nearly choke on her food

as she tried to protest. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because its true." Asuka said. She nearly sighed with relief

that they were off the subject of Rei. Really she had been staring at

her now that she thought about it.

"No it isn't." Hikari said. "And even if it was it still is with

the right sex. You and Rei are kind of the same in that department."

"O just shut up." Asuka said. "What do you know about that?"

Right now she was wondering whether or not to just get up and go sit by

someone else. There was an empty seat by Rei...hmmm...no can't do that

not with Hikari watching.

"I notice you've sure spent a lot of time around her. Drying her

hair for her what next. Are you going to dress her in the morning?"

'Now that's not such a bad idea.' Asuka shook her head. She had

to concentrate. "No I wouldn't do that. Look lets talk about something

else.

"You stop teasing me about Touji and I'll stop teasing you about

your little girlfriend." Hikari said. "Do we have a deal?"

"No here's the deal!" Asuka said through her gritted teeth. "You

never talk about this again or I'll do worse to you than I did to that

boy a week ago."

"Alright already don't get mad I'm just playing." Hikari said.

"You'd think I touched a nerve there. Maybe I am pretty close to the

truth."

"Stop it already." Asuka said. Hikari began to laugh at her. The

irony of the situation didn't escape Asuka either. But she was never one

for irony. "Come on get off it. I'm not sure Touji would like the way

you treat your friends."

"You think so?" Hikari said as she immediately stopped laughing.

"You think he wouldn't like..." Then she noticed Asuka laughing. "Hey

stop that! I mean it! Hey are you listening to me!"

Asuka was once again lying on Rei's bed listening to the pale

girl read. She needed it after today. Really this was one time she could

relax and not worry about people judging everything she did. She knew

that here she wasn't being watched or being compared to or challenged by

someone. The only problem really was the squalor Rei lived in. Really

how could she stand it? Who had given her this apartment? Even before

Asuka moved in with Shinji and Misato she had lived in a nicer place

than this.

Then Rei stopped reading. "Why did you stop?" Asuka asked. "I

know it was the end of the chapter but the story is in a rather tense

moment don't you think."

"That was the end of the book." Asuka nearly fell off of the bed

upon hearing that. "But there are two more in this trilogy. Then there

are several other series that have the same characters. I've totaled it

at about 17 books."

"17 books?" Asuka said. Then she smiled. "I think we can do it."

Rei merely nodded as she walked over and grabbed the second book in the

trilogy. Then she walked back over to Asuka.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked. Asuka looked up and shrugged her

shoulders. "I mean with Hikari-san. Usually you two are friends. Why

were you fighting during lunch?"

"Oh we weren't fighting." Asuka said. So that was what Rei was

asking her about. "It's just how Hikari and I act around one another. We

tease each other. But its not because we're fighting its because we're

friends."

"You mean like you and Ikari-kun." Rei said. 'Now I understand

why Asuka acts the way she does towards Shinji Ikari."

This time Asuka did fall off the bed. "What!" She cried as she

climbed back onto the bed. "What do you mean 'like you and Ikari-kun'!

He's a pervert and a wimp! That's why I tease him."

"He's not a wimp." Rei said. Asuka noticed her eyebrows form a

small glare. Then it disappeared as Rei asked her next question. "And

what is a pervert?"

"A pervert is well..." Asuka said as she tried to explain what a

pervert was. "Someone who is obsessed with all things involving sex.

Someone who stares at naked women and tries to um tries to..."

Rei nodded her head. "Oh I see." She said. "Well he did see me

once or twice and he tried to touch me once as well." Asuka couldn't

believe it but Rei was blushing.

"What do you mean he saw you and tried to touch you once." Asuka

said. "Do you mean he tried to grope you?" Asuka held her hand in the

air and mimed crabbing something.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was an accident." Rei said; still

blushing. "We both fell over and he landed on top of me. His hand went

to my breast by accident."

"I'm so sure that it was an accident." Asuka said. Already her

mind was beginning to formulate about what she would do to Shinji when

she got home.

"So I guess if that's what a pervert is he is one." Rei said.

"But I still don't say he is a wimp." Asuka couldn't help but laugh at

Rei's statement.

"Really wonder girl you are impossible." Asuka said. "You know I

doubt you ever will really understand. But then again I'm not sure I

want you to."

"What do you mean I will probably never learn and you're not

sure you want me to?" Rei asked. "What do you not want me to

understand?"

"That's what I mean." Asuka said. "You're just so innocent

really. You don't look at people and see all of their faults. You don't

judge people. Am I making sense?"

"No not really." Rei said. "But I don't think I'm supposed to

understand." Really right now Rei was wondering just how confusing this

friendship was going to turn out to be. Then she remembered what Asuka

said about friends teasing one another. "Asuka, you said that friends

tease each other and play games with each other. Does that mean that I

am not your friend?"

"No of course you're my friend." Asuka said. "Your just a

different kind of friend. You're not the giddy type like Hikari. You're

the well good friend type if you know what I mean."

"Is that what they refer to as...girlfriends?" Asuka had to stop

herself from falling off of the bed a second time at that statement.

After getting balanced she looked back up at Rei and yelled.

"What do you mean girlfriends? You had better not be implying what I

think you are!"

Then she noticed Rei was smiling. "You said friends tease each

other." Rei said; still smiling. 'My goodness,' Asuka thought. 'Now I

know why Shinji says she looks beautiful when she smiles.'


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka walked into the classroom and walked toward her seat by

Hikari. As she walked she nodded in Rei's direction even though Rei was

staring out of the window. To her surprise Rei nodded back. Asuka

thought about it as she sat down and realized Rei had seen her

reflection in the glass.

It was then that Asuka noticed someone else. She had been told

that a new student would arrive today but she didn't know much more than

that. In walked a boy with hair as red as hers and she had to admit

didn't look bad. The reaction from most of the girls was immediate. They

swarmed him, which seemed to be custom for this class to do to new boys.

Asuka decided to join in. 'New meat for the grinder.' She thought. 'I

wonder how long he'll last.'

But as she walked up the boy finally managed to disentangle

himself from the girls and walked straight past her. He walked past her,

Asuka Langley Sorhyu! He completely ignored her for who ever he was

walking toward. Asuka followed him with her eyes and saw he was heading

for Rei's desk. The boy had ignored her for Rei!

Asuka watched and listened from where she was standing and in

the first few things he said to Rei she could tell he was trying to

flirt. Rei's reaction was worse than it had been the first time she had

met with Asuka. She didn't say anything at all. The boy's next words

made her sick. "Well I'm sure that my presence has taken all of the

words from your mouth so don't try to talk just listen."

Asuka thought she would vomit at this. 'Where did he get those

lines?' She thought. 'A cheap romance movie or soap opera?' "Maybe it's

your charm that's taken away her words." Asuka yelled to him

sarcastically.

The boy continued to ignore her and talk to Rei. 'My god!' Asuka

thought. 'This boy's asking for it now.' She went back to her desk and

sat down. 'I'll get you for this!' To her being ignored was one of the

worst insults that could be received. "You're really making progress in

the romance department." She shouted across the room. "It's a surprise

she has stayed quiet this long. Are you really that bad?"

Once again the boy ignored her. 'The gall of that boy!' She

thought. 'Thank goodness its co-ed wrestling today. I'll beat him so

badly he won't remember who his mother is.'

Then she froze as she heard the boy's next words. "But lets talk

about that later. How about over dinner tonight or tomorrow." Asuka

gripped the desk so hard her knuckles were going white.

This time Rei did look away from the window. Through the

window's reflections she had noticed Asuka's reactions to everything

this boy did and it was obvious his antics were annoying her friend. "I

will," She said and the boy grinned, "Only if I am ordered to."

The whole class burst out laughing and Asuka relaxed her grip.

"So much for Romeo!" She yelled through her laughter. "Juliet is still

single!"

The boy's grin disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "Then I

order you to." He said. The laughter immediately stopped. "So how about

the..."

"You do not have the authority to do so." Rei said. "Unless you

have something else to say to waste my time leave me alone." The

laughter came again.

"No one says no to me!" The boy said. "You said only if you are

ordered to and I am ordering you. I don't think you know who my father

is."

"I don't know who he is." Rei said. "And I do not care. Sit down

now or go away. Just leave me alone and do not come near me again. One

of the terms used to describe some people by my friend seems apt here.

Don't come near me again...you ass." That statement floored everybody in

the room. Rei Ayanami had just cursed, sure it wasn't serious but it was

still Rei. Asuka couldn't help but laugh. She knew exactly whom Rei had

gotten that from. She had called several of the boys 'ass' in front of

Rei who had asked her what it had meant. When she explained it to Rei

she claimed she would only use the word in a situation where it was

'apt', 'I'm beginning to be a bad influence on her.' She thought as she

continued to laugh.

The boy stomped away to a desk a few seats away from Rei and

brooded. "Don't feel bad." Asuka said to him. "You've only failed the

most spectacularly of all of us at getting along with her. But then

again she's right about you. You really are that much of an ass."

* * *

Asuka waited beside Rei on the bench for her chance to wrestle.

Co-ed wrestling was one of her favorite things to do. Why? Because it

gave her the chance to beat boys at their own game. She had never lost a

match to a boy yet and didn't intend to start now. Today though she had

a target. In fact she had spoken to the coach and had personally

scheduled a match with the new boy.

She didn't have to wait very long before her turn came. The

coach called her on and she was all too happy to come. The boy seemed

very sure of himself. In fact he was grinning as they both stood off.

They both bowed to each other, as was custom before a match. But neither

of them went further down than they had to. The coach blew the whistle

and they began.

Asuka leapt forward and grasped the boy's hands. Quickly she

realized that her attempt to quickly overpower him wouldn't work. He

stood completely straight as they both strained against each other.

Asuka twisted to the side to try and throw him to the ground. To her

surprise he went with her and pulled both of them to the ground. She

scrambled to her feet only to be grabbed by one arm and put into a

hammerlock.

Asuka put both of her feet firmly on the ground and pushed off

through both of them to the ground. His grim loosened, which was all she

needed. Asuka leapt away from his clutches and turned to meet him. He

got to his feet only to be tackled to the ground. Asuka felt the urge to

use her knee but she couldn't strike in a wrestling match. While

wrestling one could only grab, hold, push, or pin.

The boy wrapped his legs around Asuka as they fell to the ground

and began to squeeze. She did the same to his waist. Both of them

refused to relax their grips even when they realized that in their

current predicament they weren't going anywhere. Then they heard a

whistle and then a voice saying, "Stalemate, break for a second round!"

They both reluctantly released their holds and returned to

opposite sides of the circle. Because of the stalemate neither of them

was ahead. But in Asuka's mind that would soon change. She realized now

that she had underestimated him. The boy was certainly better than he

looked.

Then the whistle blew and they were at it again. This time Asuka

went low and grabbed one of the boy's legs. He attempted to stop her by

grabbing her waist but to no avail. She lifted him off of his feet and

put him into a leg lock. He began to squirm around to try and get her

off but it wasn't going to be much use.

Asuka thought she had it won here and now. But then the boy did

something amazing. He did a sit up while still in the leg lock and

grabbed Asuka's head. He finally relaxed his back but held on to Asuka's

head so that her own submission hold was now working against her, as was

gravity. Once again neither wanted to let go and once again they heard

the stalemate whistle.

They backed off even more reluctantly than last time. This would

be their last chance to finish this otherwise the match would be

considered a draw and neither would win. Asuka's pride would only allow

her to be the best. She wanted no equal or superior.

The whistle sounded for the last time and the boy rushed

forward. Asuka stood absolutely still until the last second before

sidestepping the boys tackle and leaping onto his back. She quickly put

him into a headlock and began to ride him as he tried to throw her off.

The boy stood up despite the weight and then leapt into the air and

landed on his back, or rather landed on Asuka.

She felt the wind go out of her as she hit the ground. The boy

got back onto his feet again and repeated the move; this time he

maneuvered his fall so that Asuka took the full weight on her upper

back. That was enough; on reflex she let go and rolled away. The boy was

up in a flash and they were standing off again.

Asuka tried to tackle the boy's legs like she had before but he

caught her and threw her onto her back. Then he was on top of her and

holding her shoulders down. No matter how much she thrashed she couldn't

shake him off. Then a whistle blew and she realized she had lost again.

This wasn't her day.

* * *

Asuka walked out of the school and immediately began to look for

Rei. She found her but not in the position she wanted to find her in.

Rei was walking away from the school but still in its front lawn. The

boy Asuka had wrestled with was walking beside her and it didn't take a

rocket scientist to figure out what he was talking about.

She quickly ran over to the pair and grabbed the boy by his

shoulder. "Get the hell away from her!" Asuka said. "Didn't you listen

to a thing she said in class?"

The boy looked like he was about to offer an excuse but Asuka

lost her patience before he could even utter a word. He frustration from

losing the wrestling match and being ignored by this boy all came

bubbling up came out right at that moment. Asuka pulled her hand back

and slapped the boy as hard as she could.

The boy looked at her stunned for a moment before he realized

exactly what had happened. Then he pulled his arm back and retaliated.

He however didn't slap; it was a fully-fledged punch. Asuka's estimation

of the boy's strength proved to be correct as he made contact. She felt

the two rings on his right hand dig into her skin as he hit her. Then

her world went upside down as she nearly fell to the ground.

Asuka tried to punch back but she was fairly dizzy after being

hit and the boy ducked it easily. Once again he retaliated and struck

her as hard as he could. This time Asuka went down. The boy had again

hit her with his right hand and again she felt her skin break under his

rings. As she hit the ground Asuka could feel blood pouring from the 4

gashes on her face.

The boy leapt onto Asuka and began to waylay on her. "You know I

really don't like hitting girls but your one hell of a psycho bitch!"

Asuka tried to fend off his punches but the boy wasn't stopping. She was

beginning to lose consciousness. She wondered if he would even stop when

she passed out. He was obviously angry enough not to think about the

consequences of assaulting her on school property. There wasn't much

else Asuka could do besides close her eyes and take it.

Then the weight of the boy on her chest was gone and there was a

noise Asuka couldn't quite recognize. She opened her eyes and lifted up

one hand to weakly wipe the blood off of them. Rei Ayanami held the boy

in a strangle hold. Several of the kids had noticed the fight and were

now yelled at Rei to stop or she might kill him. From the expression on

her face Asuka wondered if that was indeed her intent. Rei's face was

devoid of all emotion. In fact if it was possible to look more

passionless now than she had been when staring out of the window she

gave that look a run for its money.

Then Rei blinked as if she came back to her senses and casually

tossed the boy to the side. Asuka realized that Rei had been holding the

boy off the ground one handed. The boy quickly got back up to his feet

and stalked towards Rei. He lashed out at her with his fist but never

connected. Almost effortlessly Rei grabbed his fist and squeezed it.

Asuka could swear she was hearing something cracking, the boy's fingers

stuck out at odd angles as Rei applied more and more pressure. 'My god!'

Asuka thought. 'She broke his hand!'

Then Rei lashed out with her right leg and sent the boy 3 feet

away from her. The boy rolled on the ground and clutched the place on

his chest Rei had hit him. 'I'm sure I heard something snap then.' Asuka

thought. 'No body is strong enough to send someone that far in a kick.

No way someone could do that. But she just did. How the hell did she do

that?'

Rei walked over to Asuka and gently picked her up off of the

ground. Then she turned to look at the boy. "If you ever come near me or

my friend again I will kill you." No one who heard her disbelieved her

claim.

* * *

Shinji waited on the couch as Misato desperately searched

through the piles of trash for the ringing phone. He wondered if it was

Asuka calling. True she was probably at Rei's again but she usually

called before hand. Maybe it was her?

Misato picked up the phone and Shinji heard her say. "Yes. Yes I

am how can I help you. Asuka? We're talking about the same person right.

Is she all right? What do you mean you don't know where she is? Who?

Where did Rei take her? Didn't you ask? Bye then." Misato clicked the

phone off and then turned to Shinji. "Asuka had a fight at school."

"That's not unnatural." Shinji said. "Really it would worry me

if she didn't have at least one school fight a week. What did you say

about Rei?"

"Asuka lost pretty badly." Misato said. "The witnesses claim

that Rei attacked Asuka's opponent and then took Asuka away. The boy's

in the hospital and Rei isn't at home."

"How could Rei put a boy in the hospital?" Shinji asked.

"Especially one that beat Asuka up. She isn't very strong is she?"

"I don't know." Misato said as she grabbed her keys and walked

towards the front door. "But I'm going to drive around and look for

those two." Misato opened the door and stared directly into Rei's

crimson eyes. Then Misato noticed she was carrying Asuka. The teacher

had been right when she said Asuka lost badly. Her face and shirt were

both covered in her blood. "What happened? Bring her inside."

"Thank you." Rei said as she walked inside and walked towards

the couch. Shinji got up as Rei walked over and helped her set Asuka

down on the couch.

"What happened Rei?" Shinji asked as Rei walked over to the

kitchen and began to wet down a rag. Shinji presumed she was going to

use it to clean Asuka off.

"We were attacked." Rei said as she walked back to Asuka and

began to clean off the girls face. Asuka moaned in pain but didn't

regain consciousness.

"Rei you had better explain what happened after you're

finished." Misato said as she felt herself feeling sick. The cuts on

Asuka's face were indeed pretty bad. 'What in the world did that boy do

to her?' Misato thought. Now she knew exactly why Rei had nearly killed

the boy.

* * *

Asuka groaned and opened her eyes. She immediately closed them

again as she saw the world spin around her. 'Why does my head hurt so

much?' She thought and then the memories from the fight came back to her

and she groaned. 'I lost again. This really isn't my day.'

Asuka touched her face and winced. The boy's rings had cut her

pretty badly. Even she had to admit if Rei hadn't pulled the boy off of

her she would probably be dead or in the hospital. Considering how angry

the boy had been she doubted he would have stopped.

Then Asuka felt a cold wet rag press up against her face and she

gasped. She hadn't realized that someone was there. "Where am I and who

are you?" She asked. She tried to sound intimidating but in her mind she

only sounded pathetic.

"Your back at your home." Rei said. "I'm Rei Ayanami do you

remember me or what happened to you?" Rei asked trying to make sure

Asuka hadn't suffered memory loss.

"I had him you know." Asuka said as she tried to salvage some of

her pride. Really she knew better as did Rei. But Rei didn't bring it

up.

"I know." She sad as she continued to clean off Asuka's face.

"Shinji's asleep and Misato is working the night shift. It's 9:45 PM."

"What are you doing here then?" Then it hit Asuka and she opened

her eyes to look at Rei. "Did you bring me here?" Rei nodded. "You've

been with me the whole time?"

"Yes." Rei said. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. I'll

be going now." Rei stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"But isn't it late?" Asuka asked. Rei turned around and nodded.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight? I wouldn't want to throw someone

outside this time of night."

Rei nodded again and walked back to Asuka's side. "You don't

know how lucky you are to have people who care about you." Rei said.

"Both Misato and Shinji were really worried about you.

"And what about you?" Asuka asked. "Were you worried about me or

were you just here because it was you're duty?"

"I was worried about you. That's why I saved you and brought you

back here. You are more to be than just a duty." Rei said. "Though I

think I made a mistake." Asuka raised her eyebrows in question. "I left

the boy alive."

Asuka laughed weakly and reached up and placed her hand on the

side of Rei's face on her cheek. Rei felt warmth spread out from the

place were Asuka touched her. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."


	6. Chapter 6

Asuka opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she was

alone. She couldn't see Rei anywhere. She could see light streaming in

through the windows though not enough to indicate it being afternoon. In

fact by the light she would guess it to be barely morning. 'Good.' She

thought. 'At least I won't be late for school.'

"Good you're finally awake." Misato said as she walked into the

living room with a bag in her hands. "It took you long enough."

"Where's Rei?" Asuka asked as she tried to get the sleep out of

her mind. "Wasn't she here with me?" Asuka looked over and saw that the

rag Rei had used was by the bed. 'So she was here.' She thought.

"I ordered her to leave and get ready for school." Misato said.

"I told her she could visit you after school. But for today you're stuck

here with me, considering you were suspended for three days due to

fighting."

"What do you mean for fighting?" Asuka said. "He threw the first

punch. All I did was try to defend myself and get beaten up!"

"Well why don't you argue it with them then." Misato said as she

began to unpack the bag. Then she paused before speaking again. "After

your three day suspension."

"That's not fair." Asuka whined. "You people have a really

backwards justice system here!" Then she noticed what Misato was pulling

out of the bag."

"Hydrogen Peroxide." Misato said. Asuka groaned she recognized

it now. "What's so bad about it? It only stings a little." It did sting

a little on a small cut. But Asuka knew that she had many cuts on her

face and not all of them small.

"What are you going to do with it?" Asuka said slowly. She had a

damn good idea what Misato was going to do with a disinfectant.

"What do you think I am going to do with it?" Misato said as she

unscrewed the lid of the Hydrogen Peroxide. "Now there are two ways we

can do this. First is to use cotton swabs and go over each and every

cut. It's less painful but more work. Second method is to pour the

Peroxide onto the cuts while you closed your eyes and held your breath.

Well I'm lazy so lets go with the second."

"What!" Asuka said. "I hope you're joking! If you are it isn't

funny!" Asuka knew that Misato was serious when she unscrewed the lid of

the Hydrogen Peroxide but didn't take any of the swabs from the packet.

"Close your eyes now." Misato said with a smile and pinched

Asuka's nose closed. Asuka didn't have time to think about what was

about to happen. She closed her eyes and immediately felt the Hydrogen

Peroxide poor over her face.

It took a few seconds after Misato had drenched her face before

the burning started. Asuka screamed and began to curse in German as she

began to flail around. Misato held her down to stop her from getting the

Peroxide all over the couch and her clothing. "Damn you Misato why did

you have to go and do that!"

"That was for arguing with me about the grades and for getting

into a fight." Misato said. "After school we're going to have to reapply

the Peroxide. Don't worry, I'll be here to do it for you."

"You're really my favorite person in the world at the moment."

Asuka said edgily. "I just want to hold you and hug you until you pop."

Misato laughed and walked towards the door. "Shinji's already

gone off to school." Misato said. "So you'll have to wait until after I

get off work to 'hug me till I pop.'

Misato stepped through the door and Asuka yelled one last

parting shot. "I'll be lonely for a while. Maybe I should call Kaji for

some practice in the hugging department as well as a little extra!" As

the door closed Asuka could hear a squawk and then several curses.

When Rei walked into the classroom she immediately noticed Asuka

wasn't there. That wasn't unusual considering Asuka and Shinji were

sometimes late. But Shinji was here. They almost always arrived at the

same time considering they lived together but here he was without Asuka.

Rei but her bag down at her desk and walked over to where Shinji

was sitting with Touji and Kensuke. Immediately Kensuke turned his

camera on her and began to film her. Shinji and Touji turned to see what

had gotten Kensuke's attention and found met Rei's eyes. "What do you

need?" Touji asked in a voice that suggested she had interrupted

something.

Rei looked directly at Shinji as she answered. "Where is Asuka?"

Touji burst out laughing when he heard Rei's statement.

"Who really cares honestly?" Touji said between laughs. "It's

not a bad thing to have a peaceful day once and a while."

Rei ignored him and stared at Shinji until he answered. "Well I

think she was suspended for fighting. At least that's what Misato told

me." Shinji was looking nervous under Rei's stare.

Rei nodded and walked back to desk. As she left she heard Touji

mumble something to the other two, which made Kensuke laugh and Shinji

blush.

Needless to say Rei wasn't very happy with the predicament

though no one could tell by her expression. She looked as she always

did, completely blank. But really she was seething inside. She wanted so

badly to find the boy who had attacked Asuka and gotten her suspended

and hurt him more. Hurt him until he was dead.

The teacher came into the room at that moment and the class went

silent as the teacher went into the day's lecture. None of the students

except Hikari even bothered to pay attention. Rei turned away and stared

out the window.

* * *

Rei knew she was in for trouble when four girls sat around her

at her table during lunch. Usually no one sat by her and even now Asuka

usually sat with Hikari. One of the girls Rei recognized as Kagura

Taconic. The girl was one of Asuka's friends though not one Rei had ever

spoken to. True Rei didn't speak very much to anyone but most everyone

in the school had tried to speak with her at one time or another. Kagura

was one who hadn't even bothered to try.

Kagura had black hair and eyes nearly as dark as her hair. She

wore her school uniform, as did all of the girls sitting at the table.

Rei looked at the other three girls, all of who were Asuka's friends.

That wasn't surprising considering that Asuka befriended almost every

single girl who could tolerate her boasting. In the boys department Rei

knew that Asuka didn't have any friends, only admirers.

"Mind if we sit down here?" Kagura asked a little bit too

sweetly. Rei didn't answer; she just went back to eating. Kagura

shrugged and winked at her friends.

One of the girls spoke after a few seconds. "So where is your

friend." Several of the other girls giggled and Rei once again didn't

answer.

"Why don't you want to talk to us?" Kagura said in that same

sickeningly sweet voice. "You talk to Asuka. Why don't you talk to us?"

"It makes us feel kind of left out if you know what I mean." One

of the other girls chimed. "Asuka's our friend and all and her friends

are our friends."

"It doesn't make us feel very nice when our friends ignore us."

Kagura said. "So let's talk about something." Rei still didn't answer.

She had a very good idea what these girls were up to.

"What do you want to talk about?" The brown haired girl at

Kagura's side said. She waited a few moments for Rei to answer but

started to talk again when she didn't. "How about boys. That's a subject

any girl could get into."

"Yea that will work." Kagura said with an obviously fake smile

plastered on her face. "Any boys you fancy Rei Ayanami?"

"I most certainly do." Said the blond girl. "The Taiga brothers

are both cute. So is Genko Taiko. In fact the whole school is teaming

with boys."

"I think that several of the boys in our class are pretty cute."

Said the girl with brown hair. "I'd be after Touji if Hikari wasn't."

"Well I kind of like Shinji myself even if Asuka does consider

him a pervert he is kind of cute." Kagure said. Rei blushed slightly.

All of the girls missed it except for Kagura. "What Rei do you have a

crush on Shinji?"

"I don't have time for that." Rei said. But her blush belied her

words. It was getting worse now. In fact her face looked almost red.

"Oh you don't have time for that." Kagura said mockingly. "I bet

that's the case. But really in a way you two really wouldn't look right

together. You're too similar and how could he be interested in a girl

who never talks to anybody."

Rei looked back down at her food. She refused to show just how

much this conversation was paining her. Then the blond girl reached over

and grabbed one of Rei's sandwiches. "Don't mind if I take one of

these?" The girl said. Rei didn't answer. "Of course you don't mind.

That's why we're both good friends." The girl said with a smile that

resembled Kagura's too closely to be regarded as friendly.

"So since Shinji is out of the question who else do you fancy?"

The brown haired girl said as she reached over and took one of Rei's

sandwiches, as had her friend.

"Please leave me alone." Rei said. "I want to be alone now." She

had to force herself not to sound pained or angry. "Please just leave."

"But we're having so much fun." Kagura said. "I'm sure that

Asuka would be happy that we're here talking like this. In fact I'm

positive she would."

Rei sighed and then continued to eat. If it would indeed make

Asuka happy she would sit here and take this treatment from these girls.

But really she would like nothing better than to get up and leave. This

didn't escape Kagura's notice however.

* * *

Asuka nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on

the door. She had been napping most of the day on the couch and now she

found herself on the floor. "My god be patient!" Asuka said to the door

irritably. "I'm coming already stop knocking!"

Asuka opened the door to find Rei standing there. "I'm sorry if

my knocking disturbed you." Rei said. Asuka immediately felt guilty.

'How can Rei always make me feel guilty?' She thought.

"Don't worry about it." Asuka said as she stepped aside. "Come

on in then." Rei nodded and stepped in. Asuka closed the door and they

both walked over to the couch.

When they sat down there was an uneasy silence. Really Asuka

didn't know what to say. Last time they had talked she had been in pain

and half asleep. She knew exactly what she had said and done but it also

made her more than a little nervous as to what Rei was going to say.

Asuka was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't

realize Rei was reached toward her face until she felt the girl gently

touch her face. Asuka jumped in surprise and Rei jerked her hand back.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Rei said as she looked down at her feet.

"No you just surprised me that's all." Asuka said. "What were

you doing?" She had a pretty good idea of what Rei had been doing

despite what she said. Rei had been checking the cuts on her face.

Rei once again reached out and gently cupped Asuka's face. Asuka

felt Rei's fingers trace lightly over her face and carefully avoiding

the cuts. "It looks like they are healing and haven't become infected."

Rei said matter-of-factly. Rei withdrew her hands.

"How did...did...school go? "Asuka said as she shook herself

back to reality. "Was it anything new or was it the Second Impact

again?"

"It was the Second Impact again." Rei said. "We did have

homework but you do not have to do it considering you were suspended."

"Well that's a relief." Asuka said. Then her anger at the

unfairness of the situation came back to her. "I can't believe I got

suspended for being beat up! It just really isn't fair!" Asuka

completely missed how much like a child she sounded like.

"I'm afraid not everything is fair." Rei said; completely

missing how much like a mother she sounded. "But that is the way things

are sometimes."

"I've been stuck here all day." Asuka said. "Misato ordered me

to stay here. Normally I wouldn't do what she says but this time she

used her rank to keep me here. If I disobeyed I would have been taken

off duty and unable to pilot unit 02. You wouldn't believe how boring it

was."

Rei noticed Asuka sounded a bit shifty. She wondered whether or

not the Redhead had done as she had been told. "You seem nervous." Rei

said; being as blunt as she usually was. "What did you do while you were

here."

"Well I had nothing to do here." Asuka said as she began to

stutter. "So I watched TV and found nothing good was on during the day.

So I really didn't have much to do." Asuka's eyes flicked toward the

table that was within arms reach of the couch. Rei looked at the place

Asuka had looked at seconds before and saw the book they had been

reading lying down on the table. She immediately noticed the marker had

been moved from the beginning of the book to very near the end.

"So you read without me." Rei said. Asuka hung her head in what

looked to be defeat. "It seems you're improving." Asuka's head came back

up to its normal proud angle when she heard this. "I guess we must be

doing something right."

"I'm...uh...nearly finished with that one. Do you have the next

book in the series so we can do what we do most Afternoons?" Asuka said.

She tried not to sound very hopeful. But in reality she was.

"Yes I do." Rei said as she reached into her bag and pulled out

The Crystal Shard. "Are you feeling better now Sorhyu?"

"Yes of course I am." Asuka said. "You don't think a little

thing like a school fight is going to put me down do you." Rei didn't

say that yes she thought a 'little thing like that' would put someone

down for a while. "So anything interesting happen to you."

"No." Rei said. She really didn't want to talk about what had

happened with Kagura. Asuka however noticed that Rei's voice had taken

on an evasive edge. True Rei sounded as blank as always but considering

that Asuka lived with one of the most evasive and not to mention

perverted kids alive she could recognize it easily.

"What are you not telling me?" Asuka said as sternly as she

could under the circumstances. Rei shrugged her shoulders. "Come on you

can talk to me. I'm your friend right."

Asuka immediately noticed Rei wince when she heard those words.

She didn't know that her words echoed Kagura's very closely. "It's

nothing."

Asuka thought about arguing with Rei but when she thought it

over she decided not to. It took a lot to get Rei to speak to her and

she wasn't about to throw it away just for the sake of an argument.

Thankfully no one was there to see her not take up the opportunity to

argue or else her reputation might have been ruined.

"Well lets get started then. This isn't going to be a very fun

afternoon once Misato gets back." Asuka said as she laid back on the

couch.

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked. Asuka sighed and told her

about the hydrogen peroxide and that Misato was going to do it again

after she got back from work.

"She claims it's going to need to be done twice a day for the

next three days just to make sure the cuts don't get infected and will

heal quickly."

"Why did she pour it on instead of applying it?" Rei asked. "It

would be less painful that way." Asuka sighed again. Rei really was

truly innocent.

"Because she's so god damn lazy!" Asuka said. "She would rather

get it done quickly and have been be in pain than go slow and take her

time to lessen the pain." Asuka didn't mention that Misato was also

doing this as punishment for her grades and her attitude.

"Then I will." Rei said as she stood up and walked into Misato's

bathroom. Asuka heard her rummaging around in the bathroom and then

finally come out with the bottle of peroxide in hand along with the

swabs.

"Now hold on a moment." Asuka said. "Misato said she would do

this not have someone do it for her." Her protests immediately flew from

her mouth when Rei sat down beside her on the couch and gently but

firmly lowered her head into her lap. Asuka looked up at Rei from her

position and noticed everything looked upside down.

"I'm sorry if this stings." Rei said as she dipped the swab into

the Hydrogen Peroxide and then put the bottle down. Then even more

gently than before she took hold of Asuka's face and lightly went over

the cuts on her face. To Asuka's surprise it didn't sting in the

slightest. It felt like the tip of a feather was going over her face.

Asuka had to keep herself from closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling

of Rei's hand on her cheek holding her head still.

Rei put the first swab in the first trash bin within reach and

then took another swab and dowsed it in peroxide to do the other side of

Asuka's face. Rei put her hand on the other side of Asuka's face and

repeated the process as she had done before.

In Asuka's opinion it ended far too quickly. She really had been

enjoying the feeling of Rei being so close to her. Rei threw away the

last swab and screwed the lid of the bottle on. "Thanks." Asuka said.

She knew she sounded fairly silly talking like this but really it didn't

seem to matter. She always had the feeling that she could act any way

she wanted around Rei and she wouldn't be judged for it. It was a relief

not to be judged when with a person.

Asuka was shaken from her reverie when the door opened and

Misato stepped through to find a very interesting scene. Rei was sitting

on the couch with Asuka who was lying on her back with her head in Rei's

lap. "Excuse me." Misato said with a smile. "Am I interrupting something

here?"

Asuka immediately leapt up and shouted. "What do you mean

interrupting something? Shouldn't you knock before you come in?"

"I live here too you know." Misato said as her smile

disappeared. She closed the door and walked over to the fridge to take

out a beer. She then opened it with a sigh and began to drink.

"Let me guess you had a hard day today." Asuka said without a

trace of sympathy in her voice. She still hadn't quite forgiven Misato

for the Peroxide incident.

"You can say that." Misato said. "And really I can thank you for

it. Also I can blame it on Rei except the teachers told me the details

so really I'm back to blaming you."

"For what?" Asuka said. "Is this still about the school fight. I

told you it was completely unprovoked and he just leapt on me. If it

wasn't for surprise I would have had him."

"That's not what I heard." Misato said. "Do you really call

slapping someone unprovoked? Honestly Asuka I thought you were smarter

than that."

"It's still not my fault what that 'boy' does!" Asuka said. "All

I did was try and get him off of Rei. He was practically humping her leg

and drooling on her!"

As the image popped into Misato's mind she laughed again. "Well

your suspension wasn't all we got out of it." Misato said as she stopped

laughing. "As I told you Rei put him in the hospital. We got the report

back and are being billed for his injuries. He's got three broken ribs

and several bruised ones. Every single bone in his right hand has been

broken and I'm not exaggerating when I say it is unlikely he'll be able

to use it again. Now I want to know how the hell you did that Rei."

"Commander Ikari ordered me to take self defense classes." Rei

said. "I used what I had learned to incapacitate my opponent."

"Bullshit." Misato said. "I heard from witnesses what you did

and there is no way in hell even someone who has taken self defense

could do that." Misato stared accusingly at Rei and waited. Rei didn't

answer. Finally Misato sighted. "Never mind. We have paid the bills and

have cleaned up most of the mess. Thank you for bringing Asuka home.

From what I was told it is likely she would have been killed if the boy

had continued." Misato waited again and still Rei said nothing. "Gomen

Nasai. I guess I had better start making dinner."

Misato turned and walked toward her small kitchen. "Be sure to

make something Rei will like. She's eating with us tonight." From inside

the kitchen there was a squawk and then something banged down on the

counter.

Misato rushed out of the kitchen and said. "What did you say?"

Both girls could tell that Misato wasn't angry just shocked and really

it was kind of shocking that Rei would be eating with them. "Did she say

she would be?"

"I'm saying she will be." Asuka said. "I've seen what she eats

over at her apartment and it's even worse than the stuff you cook. As

impossible as that may seem."

"Rei is that all right with you?" Misato said. Rei nodded her

head and Misato walked back into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

"Thank you." Rei said once Misato had left the room. Asuka

didn't say a word she just pointed to the book Rei held in her hands.

* * *

"Rei will be spending the night with us tonight." Asuka declared

at the dinner table merely seconds after they had started eating. Both

Shinji and Misato looked up in shock. Rei also looked up but didn't give

anything away. "And tomorrow night and the day after that, in fact the

week after that." Misato's eyes were widening now. "And the week after

that and so on and so forth. In fact I think she will be staying with us

permanently."

"What do you mean she will be staying with us permanently?"

Misato half yelled half choked out. "You didn't even ask me. This is

still my house you know. And anyway NERV gave her a home already."

"You mean the dump she lives in all by herself." Asuka said.

"The building she lives in is abandoned and in one of the worst parts of

town imaginable. The place doesn't even have a door lock that works."

"NERV has made it very clear that they want Rei Ayanami to live

there." Misato said. "I've seen the place and even asked to have her

move in with me. Unfortunately they said no. I can't disobey orders. She

has no choice but to live there." Then Misato looked to Rei. "Sorry."

"So you asked them before and they said no?" Asuka asked. "How

can they say no just look at what she has to live with?"

"I don't know." Misato said. "It seems to me that they want her

to stay there. It's useless arguing with me about it I don't much like

her position either. But there isn't much we can do about it."

"So she can't move in with us." Asuka said as if she was trying

to clarify what had just been said. "Can she visit us." Misato nodded.

"Then that's what she is doing. She's visiting us for as long as she

wants."

Misato just shook her head. "I know I am going to get in trouble

for this but alright we'll try it. But only on one condition." Asuka

looked up. "Do better in school." Rei and Shinji both silently watched

the exchange.

* * *

Asuka rolled over in her bed again. Why was she so nervous? Okay

she really didn't have to ask herself that. She already knew the answer.

It was the fact that Rei was outside sleeping on her own on the couch

just outside of her door. But why was she nervous about that? Really

wasn't this what she had wanted. Not really in her opinion. She wanted

Rei to move in with them not just sleep out there on her own. As much as

Rei seemed to like being alone Asuka knew better. Rei seemed to hate

being alone but didn't seem to know how to act when she wasn't.

Asuka rolled over again as she tried to force herself to get to

sleep. It wasn't much use. Rei kept popping back into her head. It

wasn't an unpleasant image in Asuka's mind but still it wouldn't leave

her alone. Finally Asuka sighed and got up. If her mind wouldn't let her

be at peace until she did this then she mind as well get it done.

She opened the door and whispered, "Hey Rei." Rei's form on the

couch stirred but didn't do much else. "Wake up." As usual Rei did as

she was told and was up in a second. "Come on." Asuka said as she

motioned with her hand.

Puzzled Rei got up and walked into Asuka's room where she

waited. Asuka walked up and closed the door behind her. "Why did you ask

for me to come here pilot Sorhyu?"

Asuka's pride couldn't take her saying 'because I was worried

about you' so she didn't say anything. She walked over to one corner of

her room and pulled out a second futon from one of her boxes of

belongings she had brought with her. She then laid it out next to her

own and placed one of her blanks on it. "Here it gets cold out in the

living room at night. I should know I've tried it rather than sleep in a

room next to this pervert." She said as she indicated the room next

door.

Rei walked over to the futon that Asuka had laid out and sat

down. "Thank you." She said. She knew that the excuse Asuka had given

probably wasn't the real reason she was asking her to sleep here with

her. The German girl had done enough for her just letting her stay here

she didn't want to ask for more than she had to even if it was an

answer.

"You're welcome." Asuka said as she laid back and rolled over so

that Rei wouldn't see her blushing. "Now go to bed."

"Yes." Rei said as she laid down and pulled the covers over

herself. Asuka's eyes popped open when she heard Rei's futon being

scooted right next to hers. In fact it was touching hers!

Asuka forced herself to remain calm and to get rid of certain

unwanted thoughts going through her head. She remained calm until she

felt Rei lay her head on Asuka's pillow. "What are you doing?" Asuka

cried as softly as she could as still get her point across.

"There is only one pillow here." Rei said. "I'm sorry if I

disturbed you. I'll let you have it." Rei said as she pulled her head

off the pillow.

"What?" Asuka said. "Um no don't worry about it. It's not

disturbing me at all. Here you take it." Asuka said as she pushed it

over to Rei.

"I cannot accept it." Rei said as she pushed the pillow back to

Asuka. The girl just pushed it right back to her. "Please you have done

enough for me already." Rei pushed it back to Asuka again.

"Fine then we'll both share it like you tried to do." Asuka said

as she placed the pillow on the point where the two futon's met. Rei

nodded and laid her head on one side of the pillow. Cautiously Asuka

laid her head down. She wasn't nervous that Rei would try anything. It

just was weird to be sleeping right next to someone she had only gotten

to know in a very short period of time.

* * *

Misato rubbed her eyes as she sat down at the table. She could

smell Shinji cooking breakfast but that wasn't what held her interest.

What held her interest was in her right hand and on its way to her

mouth. She took whole mouthfuls of beer in and kept drinking until the

entire can was empty. "Ah now that's the stuff right there! What a way

to wake up!"

"Hey Misato do you know where Rei is." Shinji said as she walked

in and put her breakfast in front of her. "She isn't on the couch."

"Of course she is." Misato said as she walked over to the couch

and realized Shinji was right. She wasn't on the couch. "Where is Rei?"

She immediately began to check around the living room but couldn't find

her. "Oh well I guess she went back to get ready for school."

"Oh ok then." Shinji said. Misato noticed he looked slightly

disappointed. "Can you go up and tell Asuka her breakfast is ready."

"Sure." Misato said as she walked over to Asuka's door and

knocked. No one answered. That wasn't very surprising. Asuka was a heavy

sleeper. She opened the door and looked in. She nearly fainted at the

sight.

There was Rei Ayanami lying on a futon sharing a pillow with

Asuka Langley Sorhyu. They both were even under the same covers. The

sweetest and the quietest girl Misato had ever seen was sharing a bed

with the most annoying and energetic she had ever seen.

Quietly she closed the door so as not to wake them and walked

back to the living room. "So what is Asuka doing?" Shinji asked. "She's

usually up before me."

"She's sleeping." Misato said. "Let her sleep. Just leave her

breakfast on the table. She can get it later. Right now she just...never

mind."

"Never mind what?" Shinji asked. "What's Asuka doing?" Shinji

started to walk toward her door but Misato stopped him with a shake of

her head.

"You'll have to go to school alone today. But then again you

would anyway considering she's suspended. I guess I won't need to stay

with her after all so that she doesn't get lonely." Shinji raised an

eyebrow. "Rei's in there with her." Shinji's eyes widened with shock.

"Let's let them sleep. Considering her grades Rei can miss a day.

Besides I think they both could use the company."


	7. Chapter 7

Asuka yawned as opened her eyes and found herself staring right

into Rei's red eyes. She leapt back and rolled off of her futon. Rei got

up and mimicked Asuka's yawn. Then she looked around at the clock and

saw the time. "It looks like I will be late for school today."

"Why even go?" Asuka said as she began walked to her bathroom to

get dressed. "If you're late you mind as well stay here. If you want to

change you can use some of my clothes. They aught to fit you."

Asuka didn't take very long getting dressed she just slipped her

underclothes and blouse on. Then she walked out of the bathroom and

froze. Rei wasn't wearing anything! She was getting dressed right in the

middle of Asuka's room without paying attention to anything. She didn't

even seem to notice Asuka was gawking at her. Asuka never thought

herself modest but this was unreal. She quickly dove out of the room and

into the living room. Then she quickly closed the door.

She spent the next few moments trying to calm herself down.

'What the hell was she thinking getting dressed right in plain sight!'

Asuka thought. Then she noticed a note pinned to her door. She took the

note down and read it.

Spend the day together and have fun!

Tell Rei that is an order! Be back soon.

With lots of love: Misato.

'That's odd.' Asuka thought. 'But I guess it will be nice to

have some company today. Just as long as nothing else happens.' She

thought as she remembered what had just happened in her room.

Then her door opened and Rei stepped out. "Is something wrong

pilot Sorhyu?" Asuka didn't answer. She just handed Rei the note. "What

does she mean by fun?" Asuka fell over.

* * *

Shinji walked toward the school thinking about what Misato had

said. In the car he had asked her again and again whether or not she had

been joking when she said Asuka and Rei were sleeping in the same room

but each time she had answered no she wasn't joking.

Shinji saw Kensuke and Touji up ahead walking toward the school

doors and he made a beeline for them. But then a hand clamped down on

his shoulder and steered him away from the school doors and towards the

entrance toward the school cafeteria. Once he was dragged through the

door he felt the hand let go and he turned around to stare at a girl

with Black hair and black eyes. He knew this girl, she was one of

Asuka's friends and the same one he had seen talking to Rei yesterday.

"What do you want?" He demanded as he backed away from her. He

had never spoken to her before and that alone was enough to make him

nervous.

"That's a really nice way to greet someone." The girl said with

a smile. Then she extended her hand. "Shinji Ikari my name is Kagura.

I'm a friend of Asuka's."

There was something he really didn't like about this girl.

Something about her overly sweet tone of voice made him more nervous

than he had been before. He took her hand and spent a moment shaking it

and then let go. "What do you want?" He said again.

"Asuka's right you need to learn more manners." The girl said.

"Besides what's the hurry? You've still got about 20 minutes before

class."

"The hurry is you dragged me in here before I realized what was

going on." Shinji said. "Why did you drag me in here?"

"Oh Asuka was right you do have a perverted mind." Kagura said

with a laugh. "And to think I thought you looked innocent before."

"Hey cut that out." Shinji said as he blushed. He did find it at

least a little funny when Touji and Kensuke teased him about girls but

there was nothing remotely friendly about this girl. Her eyes, though a

different color had the same hard cold look his fathers had. They

remained cold even when she laughed.

"And to think you would even think about taking advantage of

someone as innocent as myself." She continued. Shinji doubted that this

girl had ever been innocent.

"Look I said cut that out." Shinji said. "Now what did you want

to talk to me about. If you don't want to talk I'll just leave now."

"Don't threaten me." The girl said vehemently; her calm and

friendly manner gone like a passing breeze. It was scary how quickly she

changed.

"I wasn't threatening you I merely wanted to get on with

things." Shinji said. Boy this girl was weird. She didn't look calmed

down at all.

"I said don't ever threaten me!" She said. "Don't say you

weren't. Everybody threatens people even when they don't know it. I

promise you if you threaten me or do anything to me I will make you

pay!"

'What in the world is this girl talking about?' He thought. 'Why

is she even talking about everybody threatens people? I didn't even

bring that up.'

"Do you understand me?" Kagura said as she reached out and

grabbed his shirt collar. "Threaten me again and I will make sure your

life is as miserable as possible."

"Yes...I won't threaten you again." Shinji said. 'I never

threatened you in the first place.' He thought. The girl immediately let

go and started to smile again. It was as if her anger had never been

there in the first place.

"Good then." Kagura said with that fake smile of hers. "Now lets

talk now that we have all of the pleasantries away. You talk to much for

me to get to the point you know."

'I've barely been talking at all.' Shinji thought. 'It's you who

has been talking. What do you have selective memory?' But instead of

that he said, "Yes I'm sorry."

"Good then." Kagura said. "Now what I wanted to talk to you

about before you threatened me." Shinji had to try hard not to roll his

eyes. "I was going to talk to you about Asuka. She's one of my friends

but you probably already know that even being the baka that you are.

Have you noticed any changes in her?"

"No not really." Shinji said. "Well except that she's spending

less time with me and therefore less time teasing me. But I don't mind

that change."

"Yes she's been spending less time with you." Kagura said. "But

then again that's not entirely unexpected. Your worthless anyway so it's

not surprising she would be spending less time with you. But she's been

spending less time with me, one of her friends...her best friend in fact

and one of the most popular girls in school and do you know who she's

ignoring me for?"

"No I really don't. I'm sorry." Shinji however had a very good

idea who she was ignoring Kagura for. He knew Asuka spent a lot of time

over at Rei's house and considering they were sleeping in the same room

this morning it was now fairly obvious.

"She's ignoring us for the weird girl!" Kagura yelled as if it

was a proclamation. "She's ignoring me... I mean us for Rei Ayanami. The

weirdest girl in school of all people! It's despicable and not to

mention humiliating. She doesn't even call me anymore after school!"

"Well maybe Rei is a better friend to her than you are."

Immediately after he said it he began to regret ever mentioning it.

Kagura's eyes widened and she seemed to puff up with indignation

"What do you mean she is a better friend to her than I am! What kind of

Baka are you!"

"Maybe I was wrong." Shinji said. "I'm sorry. Please don't yell.

I'm sorry already!" The girl shook her head in disgust at his apologies.

"My god you're a boy act like one." Kagura said. "But since

you're an idiot I can forgive you for stupidity. Now back on the subject

of Rei Ayanami. Do you have any clue what Asuka sees in her?"

"Well Rei is a nice person even if she is quiet." Kagura's huff

of disbelief slightly annoyed Shinji. "In fact she has got to be the

sweetest girl in this school."

"What do you mean the sweetest?" The girl yelled. "I am the

sweetest. Listen you I am the best do you understand me. I am the

sweetest, the most beautiful and one of the most popular girls in

school! In fact the one of the only people in this school worthy of

being my friend is Asuka who nearly matches me in beauty and popularity

and here she is wasting her time with Rei!"

'This girl really is high on herself isn't she.' Shinji thought.

He now felt himself getting angry at the way this girl was degrading Rei

right in front of him but he kept his cool. "Why are you telling me this

if I am an idiot?"

"Because I had a talk with Rei yesterday." Kagura said with a

sweet smile. "I talked to her about a few of my favorite subjects one of

which was boys. Do you see where I am going with this?" Shinji shook his

head. "God you really are an idiot. I mentioned name after name to no

effect. But when I mentioned you I got a reaction out of her, which I

have to admit is rare for a doll like her." Shinji had to force himself

not to yell at her. "The reaction I got was the one I have seen before

on many school girls. It was one of a crush. She's got a crush on you.

Now do you understand?"

Shinji understood all right and he had to force himself not to

fall over in shock at the statement. Even as shocking as the statement

was he couldn't help but feel warm at what it meant. If Rei really did

like him like this girl said she did he could have died and gone to hell

and still think it was heaven at the moment. "Are you serious." He said;

trying to keep the dreaminess out of his voice.

Kagura was almost overjoyed at the reaction she had gotten from

Shinji. "Yes of course I am serious and that is why only you can help

me."

This snapped Shinji out of his daze. 'Why in the world would she

want my help?' Shinji thought. 'I can tell at a glance she bears Rei

only ill will.' Instead of voicing in his thoughts he said, "How can I

help?"

"Very simply I want you to ask Rei out on a date." Shinji did

fall over after Kagura finished her sentence. Kagura didn't bother to

hide her smirk now. "If she spends more time with you Asuka will spend

more time with me and we will all be happy."

"What if Rei says no." Shinji said. That had always seemed to be

the reaction she would have in his opinion. She always seemed so

distant.

"She won't say no." Kagura said with absolute certainty. "And

even if she does I can talk with her and get her to say yes."

Shinji's heart sank at this. 'What would Kagura do to Rei if she

said no?' Shinji thought. He really didn't like where this was going. If

Rei did like him and said yes to his date it would be a happy occasion.

But he would never want her forced to be with him. He wasn't like his

father. And Kagura seemed to be the kind of person who would do anything

to force someone to do what she wanted by fair means or foul. "What do

you mean by talk?"

Kagura just laughed. Shinji shuddered at the malice in it.

Kagura was trying to pull Rei and Asuka's friendship to pieces. That was

fairly obvious and who knew what other plans she had made behind his

back. It was tempting to take her offer but when he thought about

it...it just made him sick. He really did like Rei and would never force

her into anything much less a relationship. "No." He said simply.

"No?" Kagura asked as if she hadn't heard right. "Did I just

here you say no." Shinji nodded. "Why you little bastard! I am making

you an offer that benefits both of us and both of them and you refuse

it! You sorry little bastard!" She pulled her hand back and slapped him

hard across the face.

Shinji didn't care however. If she had told the truth about Rei

liking him he was sure as hell not going to betray her, least of all to

this girl who reminded him far too much of his father.

* * *

Asuka half walked half dragged Rei through the double doors and

into the main plaza of the mall. "Okay now do you remember this place?"

"Yes." Rei said. "This is the place you took me to look for

clothes to wear to Hikari's party. What does this have to do with fun?"

"This place has more than clothing stores." Asuka said. "We're

going to find something here to make you understand what fun is." She

quickly looked around for anything nearby. The first thing that caught

her eye was the arcade. "Let's try here first." Asuka said as she

dragged Rei along behind her towards the arcade.

Rei really didn't have much of a clue what was going on. Asuka

had given her a haphazard explanation of what fun was and when she had

realized Rei didn't understand she had immediately dragged Rei off to

this place. Really Rei didn't have a clue what she was doing so she just

followed Asuka's lead.

When they walked in Rei immediately noticed how many monitors

with odd images there were in the place. They all had interfaces of some

kind, some of which were being used by people. These things almost

looked like TVs but what was playing on the screens appeared to be what

Asuka had referred to as video games. Almost like the ones she had seen

Asuka and Shinji playing before. They seemed to enjoy themselves with

it. This would most certainly be a learning experience.

* * *

Shinji looked away from the teacher at the front of the class to

gaze at Rei's empty seat. Then his eyes flicked from Rei's seat to

Kagura and then back to the front of the room. He knew that Kagura was

watching him. She had been ever since their morning conversation.

When he had gotten back to the classroom Kensuke and Touji had

asked him what he had been doing. He had told them that someone had

wanted to talk to him. He really didn't want to tell them what had

transpired. They might ask questions and or ask Kagura what had

happened.

Her last words before he left still haunted him. "Whether or not

you help me I'll do what I want to do. It could have been easy on both

of you but now she has to suffer. I'll make sure she knows whose fault

it is." She had not just been threatening him. She had done much worse

than that. She had been threatening Rei. What did she mean it could have

been easy but now you'll suffer?

Shinji nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang. He

barely got up in time to bow as the teacher left the room. 'Maybe I

should talk to Touji and Kensuke.' Shinji thought. "Hey Shinji where's

Rei?" He heard Touji yell across the room to him. 'Then again maybe

not.'

* * *

Asuka was looking around for something else to try. Rei acted

the same way she had always had in the arcade. She really didn't seem to

do very well at the games. At least until Asuka told her to do better,

then Rei out did her in almost every game afterward.

She had tried the Merry Go Round even. Rei had merely acted like

her usual self. She didn't even speak until it was over. Asuka had asked

her if anything was wrong afterward and Rei had told her everything was

acceptable. So Asuka had had to find something else to try.

She had taken Rei to the pet store to see if she liked being

around the animals. She even took her to the petty zoo section of the

store. But no matter how close Rei seemed to get to the animals she

still wore her usual blank expression. By this time Asuka was beginning

to worry.

She had then taken Rei to the music stores and had her listen to

the sample music. She even tried to get Rei to listen to her favorite

songs. Even when listening she still gave no reaction.

She had one last resort left. They still had the kids play area.

True Rei didn't seem like the type to enjoy that it was still worth a

shot.

* * *

Shinji walked out of the school double doors alongside Touji and

Kensuke. They had followed him everywhere all day. He had told them bits

and pieces of the conversation but hadn't mentioned anything about Rei.

In fact he had made it seem like the conversation was entirely about

Asuka and him being a pervert. It wasn't surprising Touji and Kensuke

had bought it. Their reaction had been surprising however. Instead of

laughing they took him seriously and now seemed to be acting as body

guards.

"So Shinji why are you afraid of this girl again." Kensuke

asked. Shinji immediately felt uneasy. Kensuke was probably smart enough

to figure something was up.

"Well she threatened me. Isn't that reason enough?" Shinji said

and saw Kensuke furrow his brow. It was fairly obvious he was starting

to figure things out. In fact he had been asking questions the whole

time.

"Asuka threatens you all of the time." Kensuke said. Shinji had

to think quickly. He needed a good reason to seem so afraid.

"Yeah but I know Asuka." He said as if it was obvious. "I know

she never would have done anything to me. I don't know anything about

this girl."

"You didn't know Asuka at first." Kensuke said as he mimicked

Shinji's tone. "She threatened you right when you met her. You didn't

seem terrified of her then."

"Yeah well I could tell that she really didn't mean it." Shinji

said. He could tell that Kensuke didn't believe him. Shinji knew he was

in trouble when Touji started looking thoughtful.

* * *

Asuka walked along slowly next to Rei. She really felt like she

had been beaten. It really wasn't a feeling she liked. Usually feeling

beaten made her erupt into a fury and begin striking anything and

everything within her reach. But this time it was different. She felt

like a whipped dog. No matter what she had done she couldn't get Rei to

do anything except look blank and do as she was told.

She looked at Rei and sighed. She was still wearing her blank

expression. Asuka felt like a failure. Not only had she failed to keep a

promise she had failed to make Rei happy. "So did you enjoy anything?"

Asuka asked, trying to keep how desperate she was out of her voice.

"I still don't know what you mean by enjoy or fun." Rei said.

"Could you please try and explain it again?" Asuka sighed in

disappointment.

"Fun is...well its something you enjoy doing." Asuka said though

she knew Rei wouldn't understand. "Its something you like to do."

"How can you tell if you like to do something?" Rei asked. If

anyone else had asked Asuka thing she would have flown through the roof.

But now she only felt worse.

"If it's something you do without being ordered to." Asuka said

as the tried to put it into terms Rei would understand. "If its

something you would do on your own even if you weren't requested to do

so. Something you do on your own free will because well...because you

want to."

"I see." Rei said blankly. For a few moments Asuka thought she

hadn't understood. Then she spoke again, "There was one thing I enjoyed

as you put it."

"What was it?" Asuka said. She barely dared to hope Rei really

had enjoyed something and that she hadn't completely failed.

"I enjoyed..." Asuka could swear Rei was blushing. Her face was

most certainly growing pinker by the second. "I enjoyed spending time

with you.

"What do you mean you enjoyed spending time with me?" Asuka

said. "I took you there to have fun. Did you have fun with anything

there?"

"Yes I did have fun with something there." Rei said. "And it was

spending time with you." Asuka tried not to growl in frustration.

"But that's not what I'm asking you." Asuka said. "I'm asking

whether or not you enjoyed anything we did while we were there."

"Everything." Rei said. "Because it was with you. That was why I

enjoyed it. That was why I would do it again without being ordered to.

It was all worthwhile because it was with you. Otherwise it would have

been...without purpose."

Asuka really didn't know what to say at that moment. Really what

could she say? This was something she had never heard from anyone.

Always when she was asked if she had had fun it was about a subject or

if she asked it was always about what they had done. But it seemed Rei

didn't care what they had done as long as it was the two of them that

had done it. "Um...I..." She couldn't speak correctly.

"I would like to thank you pilot Sorhyu." Rei said. "If what you

say enjoyment is you have taught me a lesson I will remember. I

would...enjoy if we could do this again. If we could do anything

together sometime."

Asuka could tell that Rei was nervous about what she was saying

not by the emotion in her voice but by how slow she talked. She reached

out and wrapped her arm around Rei's shoulders and said, "Of course we

can. Anytime you want to do something together you just tell me. I'll

always be glad to. Now come on lets go home its already dark and Misato

isn't going to be very happy with us."

* * *

Misato was waiting for them when they got back. The moment Asuka

and Rei stepped through the door and into the room Misato yelled to

them, "Asuka time to get ready for bed. Don't even bother making excuses

as to why you're out late this time like you usually do. My goodness

even Shinji's asleep by now."

"Yes Major Katsuragi." Rei said before Asuka could answer and

turned toward the door as if to leave when Asuka reached out and stopped

her.

"Now hold on. You do remember what we talked about before.

You're staying with me." Asuka said. Rei stopped and nodded.

They both started to walk towards Asuka's room to get ready for

bed when Misato spoke up, "Hold on Rei I'd like to speak with you a

moment."

Rei nodded and walked over to the table Misato was sitting at

while Asuka walked toward her room. After she had gone in Misato turned

to look at Rei. "Please sit down Rei." As Rei did so she took the chance

to study her. She had never really gotten the chance to speak to Rei

before. Sure she had spent a lot of time around her but every time she

had tried to speak to Rei she had either not answered or spoken as

little as possible. One time Misato had asked why she didn't talk to

her. Rei hadn't answered her.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Rei asked when she

realized Misato was staring at her. Misato didn't answer at first. She

took a sip from her beer and then spent a few more moments looking at

Rei.

"I wanted to talk to you about Asuka." Misato said after a few

seconds. "As you already know NERV keeps an eye on almost everything you

and the other pilots do. Even when you're walking to school you're being

watched. So I've been kept informed about what you've been doing

recently...about what you've been doing with Asuka."

Misato looked to Rei to gauge her reaction but Rei was as blank

as always. When Rei realized Misato was waiting for her to do or say

something she said, "Why do you wish to speak to me about this."

"Really I'm kind of worried." Misato said as she took another

sip of beer. "It's a good thing and all that you've finally opened up to

somebody and made a friend. But well..." Misato really didn't know what

do say. "Your not a really sociable person so you really don't know much

about people or how they can be. You're kind of naïve and...well

innocent."

"I have been told that." Rei said. "Pilot Sorhyu has mentioned

to me that she likes that about me." Misato sighed. This was what she

was afraid of.

"You see that's what I'm talking about." Misato said. "Maybe

you're opening up to her a bit to fast. Maybe you're getting a little

bit too close to her. I mean it's understandable that once you've

finally got a friend that you'd want to be close to them a lot of the

time but really."

"Why are you so worried?" Rei asked. Misato had to take a huge

gulp of beer to calm her nerves. This was what she was afraid of.

"I'm worried because you might be getting in over your head."

Misato said. "It's good and all that you've finally got a friend but

maybe getting so close to someone like Asuka isn't such a good idea.

I've read up on her back history and what she has been through

and...what she's done in the past and well. I worry about you Rei being

so close to her all the time. She really an unstable person."

"Pilot Sorhyu is not an unstable person." Rei said simply.

Misato chugged down the rest of her beer and thanked heaven she had had

the foresight to have a spare sitting on the table in front of her.

"Don't get me wrong I like her and all. She's a sweet girl...um

very...very deep down. But she's also a bit dangerous. She's had a

history of psychiatric problems and she's kind of dangerous. Maybe she

was the wrong person to be your first friend."

"Pilot Sorhyu is not the wrong person." Rei said in a tone with

such finality it would have given even an angel pause. Misato was taken

aback by this display. She had never seen Rei show any emotion or

conviction even when she was being teased or tormented. It seemed odd to

her that she finally showed emotion when she was defending Asuka. But

then again it would explain why Rei had always been so distant up until

now. She had only shown her true colors when she was defending someone

else.

"You're a good fried Rei." Misato said. She now felt somewhat

envious of Asuka. She also felt quite a bit protective of this sweet

little girl sitting in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked. Misato chuckled as she opened up

the second beer can and took a sit. She really was innocent.

"No matter what I say about Asuka and no matter how bad it is

you won't change your opinion of her or even think of forsaking her."

"Isn't that what all friends are supposed to do?" Misato could

tell by the look in Rei's eyes as much as her words that she didn't

understand.

"No I only wish it was that way." Misato said. "But I am afraid

that it is not. Sure a person can have many friends. People they enjoy

being around, talking to, playing with, or just seeing. But that's not

what a real friend is. That person is just a friend not a true friend. A

good friend... a true friend will always be by your side. A good friend

will not harm you or require anything of you other than your friendship.

A true friend will always mean well to you and you will grow to love

each other. That's what you are Re, you're a good friend."

"Pilot Sorhyu is a good friend." Rei said. Misato had to force

herself not to laugh even the laugh would have been good natured and not

meant as disbelief or malice it would have been out of place.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I worry to much." Misato said. "But

I'd like to ask you something Rei. I know you probably have heard this

before and that we have never really talked before now. I know you

probably don't trust me and you have your reasons not to. But I'd like

you to know that if you ever need anything or need someone to talk to or

need help. If you ever need well...I don't want to sound like an old

granny but if you ever need guidance I'd like you to feel you can trust

me enough to come for me to help."

"I already have someone I would trust with my existence." Rei

said. Misato laughed. She knew Rei didn't mean any insult by it. She was

merely expressing her absolute trust in Asuka. 'I hope she's right.'

Misato thought.

"All right." Misato said. "You can go to bed now. Just remember

what I said and...well I'd better not go back into that speech again.

Rei Ayanami stood up and nodded her head. Then she walked back

toward Asuka's room to get ready for bed. Misato sighed as she watched

the girl go. 'I hope her trust is not misplaced. She's a good person.

I'm afraid those are all too rare today and a good friend that's a

rarity among rarities. I just hope she won't get hurt by placing her

trust, faith, and friendship in the wrong person.' Misato then smiled as

she thought, 'But maybe that will be enough to turn the wrong person

into the right person.'


	8. Chapter 8

Rei couldn't help but look at Shinji for the umpteenth time. She

could tell very easily that he was worried about something. For one

thing he was walking straight and had not smiled warmly at her when he

had seen her in the morning. Both things indicated something was wrong.

It had also struck her as odd that he had offered to walk her to school.

Not that she minded in the slightest.

In fact she did feel the same feeling she had had when she had

walked with Asuka. It was what Asuka had named enjoyment. She did

'enjoy' Shinji's company. He was one of the first people to treat her

like a person, other than Gendo Ikari. Then she had met Asuka who was

the only other person to treat her like she had value, although it was

through competition instead of compassion at least until recently.

"Pilot Ikari," Rei said when she realized they were nearly to

school and this would be her best chance to ask. "Is something the

matter?"

"No nothing's wrong." Shinji said with obvious nervousness in

his voice. She knew that he was hiding something. When he tried to deny

something with such fervor he was obviously hiding something. "What

would make you think that something's wrong?"

"You seem to be under extreme duress." Rei said. Shinji tried to

grin but it didn't come out. In fact it only made him look more nervous.

"Oh no I'm just fine." Shinji tried to say with confidence.

Unfortunately he was a terrible liar and an even worse liar and he

failed to convince Rei.

"You are not telling me the truth Ikari-kun." Rei said. "I

thought I could trust you to tell me the truth." She noticed Shinji

wince.

That comment had gone straight to his heart. He didn't want Rei

to think badly of him. "I was well...I was worried about you."

"I see." Rei said. "So that is why you asked to walk with me.

Why are you worried? I don't here the angel alarm and the commander had

not informed me of a new enemy."

Shinji really didn't want to tell her why he was worried. But

her comment about him lying to her was still stuck in his mind. "Someone

I spoke to yesterday talked about you. She tried to get me to help

her..." Shinji paused and decided not to talk about Asuka. "But I told

her no and she's after you. In fact she threatened you in front of me.

It made me worry about you."

"Why would you worry about me?" Rei asked. She knew Shinji

worried about her a lot but she could never figure out why. She had once

mentioned this to Asuka who said maybe she should as the 'baka'.

"Well..." Shinji said to by time while he thought about it.

"It's because you saved my life once and I want to return the favor."

"But you saved me when you first came to NERV. You protected me

without even knowing me." Rei said while staring at Shinji.

Shinji really didn't have a good answer for that. "Maybe because

when I saw you injured and in need of help I knew I had to protect you."

Rei really didn't understand but from the way Shinji was talking

he really didn't either. "Thank you. For whatever the reason."

* * *

Gendo Ikari set the pictures down on the desk and looked up at

Ritsuko Akagi. "You said the Major is on her way here?"

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said. "I called her just like you asked me

to. May I ask what this is about?" Gendo answered by shaking his head.

The door to his office opened and Misato Katsuragi stepped

inside. She had nearly been late due to the fact Kaji had walked to talk

to her but she had made it on time. When she noticed Gendo and Ritsuko

staring at her she saluted and said. "You called for me sir?"

"Yes I did." Gendo said. "Come over here." Me motioned for her

to approach his desk and she did so with a little hesitation. The room

itself was large and empty save for the desk and the chair for its

occupant. "I wanted to ask you about this." The commander handed her a

picture. It was one of the same ones he had just been looking at.

Misato took it and looked at it. At which time she nearly

choked. It was a picture of Rei and Asuka in the mall talking to each

other. "I know that they've been spending a lot of time together but

that's all I really know." She really didn't want to bring up her

conversation with Rei unless she had to.

"Do you know what they have been doing while they were

together?" Gendo asked. Misato shook her head in answer. "Tell me what

you do know and how long this has been going on."

"Well the first time I noticed something was when Asuka's report

card came back and she had done poorly." Misato said as she started to

explain. "Then Rei came over the same night and offered to help Asuka

with her studies. I found it odd but I didn't say anything."

"Do you have any idea why she might have done this?" Ritsuko

asked. The Major noticed she had a clipboard in her hands and was

twirling a pen.

"Not a clue." Misato answered before she continued. "As far as I

could tell Asuka was just as surprised as I was. Everyday afterward

Asuka spend the entire afternoon and only came home right before it was

time for bed. She even ate over at Rei's place. Then the next Friday

Asuka invited Rei with her to a friend of hers party. She even paid for

the dress Rei wore to it."

"We know about that." Ritsuko said. "We had an agent tailing

them while they were there. We know all about what happened at the

party. Please continue."

"Then Asuka got into a fight at school as you probably heard.

What you might not have heard was the fact she had started the fight

because the guy was hitting on Rei." As she spoke she saw Ritsuko write

something down on the sheet. "From what witnesses say he fought back and

it was Rei who pulled him off. You know the rest of the details after

that. As you know yesterday Rei spent the day with Asuka and that's just

about all I know." She somehow got the feeling she shouldn't mention her

conversation with Rei.

"Good." Gendo said and both Ritsuko and Misato stared at him in

awe. "Things are going far better than I believed they could."

"What makes you say that?" Misato said and realized she had left

a word out when Gendo glared at her. "What makes you say that Sir?"

Gendo didn't answer at first. Instead he pulled out a deck of

cards. He placed one face up on the desk. It was an ace of hearts. Then

he placed a second card far away from the first. It was a two of spades.

Then he placed a there of hearts on the other side of the table. "Rei is

the first child and remains my ace in the whole. As you should have

already noticed from the point they first met there is some connection

between the first and the third. The third has always been quite taken

with the first."

"But what does this have to do with Rei and Asuka?" Misato

interrupted. She knew by the glares she received this was a mistake.

Gendo reached over and pulled the three of hearts up to the ace

of hearts so they were side by side. "That is why he is still piloting

the Eva and trying so hard at it. She is the reason he still fights.

Unfortunately I didn't have a way to make sure the second child would

continue to pilot. Her pride was too flimsy to be relied on although in

the beginning it was a great motivator. But now..." Gendo moved the two

right next to the ace on the opposite side as the three. "I control all

of them through one card. Rei, my ace is the object of both of their

affections and therefore they both will do what ever I want as long as

she is at stake. Now do you understand me?"

Misato nodded and then saluted. She understood all to well. 'How

can this man he so cold as to manipulate children?' She thought. This

man made her ill to be around. "May I go now sir?" He nodded and she

walked to the door.

"One last thing Major." Gendo called out. "I don't care what you

have to do in order to make this continue but do what ever it takes.

Keep them both after Rei... keep them both enthralled by Rei. I don't

care if Rei has to move in with you to do it. Even if you have to get

them to go to dinner I don't care what. Just keep them together. Now go

to the school and get Shinji for a synch test. We need to get this done

around lunch time."

Misato saluted and left the room. Gendo smiled as he began to

pick up the cards on the desk and then looked to Doctor Akagi. "You look

surprised." Gendo said still smiling. "Are you surprised to see me in a

good mood. No then again don't answer that. I already know the truth. I

have the ace who has the two and the three." Gendo put the cards back

into the deck. "Soon I'll have the whole deck."

* * *

Rei sat down on a bench and opened up the sack lunch Shinji had

given her. Shinji had left shortly before lunch had started for a synch

test and wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. She felt...a dark

emotion had only had when she was alone. When she had told Asuka about

this feeling a while back Asuka had told her it was sadness and

loneliness. Then Asuka had made the promise to be with her as much as

she possibly could so she wouldn't be lonely.

Rei smiled as she looked at the food Shinji had packed for her.

There were no meat and dairy products. She was touched that he had

remembered. She took the vegetable sandwich out of the bag and slowly

started to eat. The food was much better than what she was used to

eating. One can only stand so many ramen noodles.

Rei was shaken out of her thoughts when someone sat down next to

her. When she looked over she recognized the dark haired girl from two

days ago, the one named Kagura. "What do you want?" Rei asked.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Kagura said in mock

offense. She had her fake smile on again. "I feel as if you've stabbed

me in the heart with a knife."

Rei knew what Asuka's answer would have been, 'who says you have

a heart'. But that wasn't her answer. Her answer was to not speak at

all.

"I was so lonely yesterday." Kagura said. "I was starting to get

all worried and stuff when you didn't show up. I even asked Shinji how

you had been and if you were okay."

"As you can see I am fine." Rei said and then began to eat

again. She really didn't want to speak with Kagura. She remembered her

conversation with Misato. 'This girl is no friend of mine.' She thought.

"That's good to hear." Kagura said. "So how is Asuka dealing

with her troubles?" Her smile had gone from fake into a leer.

"What troubles?" Rei asked. Asuka hadn't seemed to be troubled

when she had last spoken to her. But then again she really didn't

understand Asuka very well. But no one else seemed to either.

"Oh she hasn't told you like she has told me over the phone. I'm

sorry." Kagura said with a little laugh. It was obvious even to Rei she

wasn't at all sorry about anything.

"What has she not told me is troubling her?" Rei asked. If

something was wrong she wanted to try and find a way to fix it.

"Well I think the reason she didn't tell you is because she

didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything. But since you're my

friend I guess I could let you in on what she told me." Kagura leaned in

closer to Rei as if she was going to tell classified information to a

civilian. "Asuka's been having some problems with...teasing and such for

quite some time now."

"Why does she not ignore it?" Rei asked. That was what she had

always done when people tried to tease or bully her. Sooner or later it

always ended or went away.

"That's not how Asuka is. She's the kind of person whose image

depends on the opinions of others." Kagura explained with glee. "In fact

peoples opinions can make or break her. They can give her pride or cause

her great pain. That's why she's been having so much trouble."

"Why." Rei asked again. "What is the trouble? You still have not

told me exactly what the problem is so I can help." Kagura's grin was

beginning to make her feel slightly nervous.

"You are the trouble my dear." Kagura said. "You have been the

trouble from the very beginning. Why you ask? Let me explain. You have

always been the weird kid of this school, the one who was always alone,

and the one who had no friends whatsoever. Any person who spent time

around you had their reputation damaged. People mocked you and the

people who tried to associate with you."

"Asuka being the kind of person she is first spent a lot of time

around you in thanks for helping her with her school work. But then she

had had enough but also realized just how lonely you were. So she spent

more and more time with you and even invited you to Hikari's party out

of pity. And also in turn her reputation suffered. People's opinions of

her began to worsen. Can you believe the amount of suffering someone

like her had to take from these people for your sake?

"I've tried to socialize with you just a bit to take some of the

heat off of her but it has only gotten worse. Why do you think that is?

You would think that someone would get used to it. But no Asuka has been

getting more and more troubled by what is happening. She depends on the

opinions of others and if they go bad she begins to feel bad. So you

see. Her pain is all your fault. Do understand me now?"

"I...I understand you." Rei said. So that explained everything.

That was why Asuka had spent so much time with her. She had thought

Asuka had enjoyed her company and had had fun being around her. But now

it seemed that it was all because Asuka pitied her.

She didn't want to be alone. She never wanted to be alone again.

But she remembered when Misato said a good friend would never let their

friend come to harm. She had been allowing Asuka to come to harm and

didn't even realize she was doing damage. She also remembered when Asuka

had promised to try and spend as much time with her as she could so that

Rei wouldn't be alone. But after all of that she had hurt Asuka. After

all of her kindness she had hurt her friend.

"Good now that you understand we can set the record straight."

Kagura said. "You should stay away from Asuka. You're not the kind of

person who should have friends. You'll only cause them pain. You're the

kind of person who should be alone. You know even Shinji when I asked if

he wanted to spend some time with you said no. But then I guess that's

just your way with people eh?"

Asuka waited impatiently for Rei to come home. When she heard

the doorbell she jumped up and practically ran over to the door. "It's

about time you got home. What took you so long?" She opened the door and

greeted Rei. Rei however didn't speak as she stepped by Asuka. She

walked over to Asuka's room and went in.

Asuka just stood there stunned. "Rei is something wrong." Rei

still didn't answer. She just stepped out of Asuka's room carrying her

clothes from the two nights she had slept over at Asuka's. Then she

walked by Asuka and out of the door. "Rei what is wrong."

Rei stopped and looked at Asuka. "I'm sorry." Then she walked

off in the direction of her home. Asuka just stood there in shock,

unsure what to do.

Asuka ran up the stairs as fast as she could without tripping.

She couldn't believe she had let Rei walk out of her home without even

finding out what was wrong. She also was berating herself for taking so

long to finally snap out of her shock. She had spent nearly twenty

minutes wallowing in self pity while trying to figure out what she had

done wrong. When the situation finally hit her she had rushed out of

Misato's apartment and raced towards Rei's.

* * *

She was now ascending the stairs of Rei's apartment as quickly

as possible. She still didn't know why Rei lived on the 4th floor when

every floor was utterly abandoned. When she finally reached Rei's door

she knocked as hard as she could and yelled, "Rei it's me Asuka." There

was no answer. "Get over here and open this door!" Then Asuka realized

that if something was really wrong yelling wouldn't get the job done.

She tried the door when she remembered that it didn't have a

lock and found it opened easily. She stepped inside and saw Rei's shoes

by the door. 'So she's here.' Asuka thought. She closed the door and

walked into the main room, which served as a living room, bedroom, and

dining room in one. Rei was sitting on her bed eating out of a bowl of

Miso soup. "Can we talk Rei?"

Rei didn't answer she just continued eating. "Please Rei answer

me." Rei still sat there eating. "Please Rei don't do this." She merely

stood up and walked toward the kitchen to dump the bowl in the sink.

"Rei please don't ignore me!" Asuka nearly yelled. She was on the verge

of tears. "How can you be so cruel?"

Rei came out of the kitchen and looked at Asuka. "I'm not being

cruel." Rei said as she walked over to the bed and sat down again. "For

once I'm being kind."

"What do you mean your being kind?" Asuka half cried half

yelled. "You're going back to the way before. In fact you're becoming

worse than you were before! You're going back to that same little

lifeless doll!" Rei stared at her but didn't answer. "Please say

something."

"I'm sorry." Rei said. But she didn't say anything else. She

proceeded to turn away from Asuka and pick up a book off of the dresser,

which she silently read to herself from.

"Don't be sorry make up for it. Don't ignore me!" Asuka said as

she tried to get her voice back under control. "At least look at me

Rei!"

"I'm sorry." Rei said as she continued to stare at the book

instead of Asuka. Then it hit Asuka, 'She may be apologizing because she

has to do this or doesn't want to speak to me and is sorry for that.

Maybe I did something wrong.'

"Rei what did I do to make you not want to talk to me." Asuka

cried. "Why are you not even looking at me? You said we were friends and

now you ignore me!"

"It is because we are friends that I must do this." Rei said. "I

do not wish to cause you pain as I have been doing without realizing

it."

"You've never caused me pain before now." Asuka said. "I thought

you never would. But now here you are not even looking at me."

Rei looked at Asuka. "I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me

instead of hiding it from me." Asuka was completely confused.

"What have I been hiding from you?" Asuka asked. What was Rei

getting on about? 'Something that would hurt me because of her.' Asuka

thought. 'I don't know what she's talking about.'

"If you would have told me before that others were tormenting

you because you were my friend I would have stopped long ago. For that I

am sorry." Rei said as she bowed her head.

"Is that what's wrong?" Asuka said and tried not to laugh with

relief. "I don't care what people say about you being my friend. Their

opinions don't matter to me."

"But I was told that you depended on the opinions of others for

your pride." Rei said. "I have seen enough to know that your pride does

depend on what others think of you."

"Between my pride and my friends there is whole world of

difference." Asuka said. "Who told you that others thought badly of me?"

"A girl at school." Rei answered. "She told me that your

happiness was based off of the opinions of others and if they..."

"All right I get the picture." Asuka said as a bit of her old

grin came back to her. "Next time we see this girl tell her to bend over

to receive my boot up her ass! I do want others to think well of what I

do. But what they think of my friends I don't care as long as it doesn't

bother my friends. I don't need others opinions to be happy with someone

I consider a friend unless it bothers them."

"Why do you consider me a friend?" Rei asked. "Is it because you

feel sorry for me...because you pity me like I was told."

"Of course its not." Asuka said. "If I pitied you like I do that

pervert Shinji I would treat you exactly like him. In fact before I knew

you I did. But when you offered to help me I realized you were a sweet

person who..." Asuka paused and then spoke again. "A good person that I

would love to get to know. And now that I have my opinion of you hasn't

changed. You're still a good person. In fact my opinion is only stronger

than ever of that. I don't care what others say about you because they

don't know you like I do. If they did they would never speak badly of

you again." She didn't mention she would kill them if the did speak

badly of Ayanami then.

"Do you promise?" Rei asked. Asuka sat down next to her. She was

surprised just how much like a child Rei seemed now. She had always

seemed to be the most mature of them all but it seemed when it came to

emotions she was barely more than a child.

"Of course." Asuka said as she wrapped her arms around Rei to

try and comfort her. "I promise." In her mind she was thinking of the

tortures she would inflict on whoever had so upset her best friend Rei

Ayanami.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuka held Rei as close to her as she possibly could. She really

hadn't expected Rei not speaking to her again would affect her in such a

way but it had indeed distressed her. Far more so than she would have

liked. It had frightened her to think she wouldn't be spending any more

time with Rei.

Rei wasn't trying to get away from Asuka. In fact she was

leaning into her, which Asuka knew she wouldn't have done three weeks

ago. "Are you ready to go back?" Asuka asked.

"I have to go to NERV headquarters for a test then I will be

able to go to Misato's apartment." Rei said. She finally pulled away

from Asuka and stood up.

"Alright then." Asuka said as she got up as well. "But remember

to come by my place and not here. You live with us now." Rei nodded but

didn't answer. "See you soon."

* * *

Rei walked into Ritsuko's office to find the Commander sitting

at the desk instead of the doctor. She knew that Ritsuko was outside of

her office because she had briefed her about the test. It would be a

character test conducted in her office by a trained official. Rei hadn't

expected the trained official to be commander Ikari. The moment she saw

him she dropped into a low bow. "All right Rei you can sit down now."

She heard him say and she quickly followed his orders.

"You are conducting the character test Sir?" Rei asked

hesitantly. As comfortable as she usually was around the commander even

she was hesitant to ask him questions.

"Of course." Gendo said. "Now please take a seat and we will get

started with things." Rei sat down and Gendo pulled some papers out from

the desk drawer. "Are you ready Rei?"

"Yes sir." She said and he nodded. He typed a few keys on the

laptop that was on the desk in front of him. It was turned so that she

couldn't see what he was doing on it.

"Good then let's start with your relationship with your fellow

pilots." Gendo said. He passed a package to Rei who opened it. The first

picture was obviously taken by the cameras hidden in the entry plugs. It

showed Rei smiled at Shinji after their fight with the fifth angel.

"What do you think of when you see this picture?"

"I see..." Rei tried not to blush as she spoke. "I see Shinji

being kind to me. This was the first time that anyone asked me to smile.

The first time someone asked me to be happy."

"I see." Gendo said. "Try the second picture." Rei put the first

on the desk and looked at the second. It was a picture of her in the

elevator with Shinji. She was blushing.

She remembered this as the time Shinji had said she was like a

mother. "This was the time Pilot Ikari told me he thought I acted like a

mother..."

"Okay." Gendo said as he typed a few more keys into the

computer. "Try the next picture and tell me what you think when you see

it."

Rei flipped to the third picture and saw her sitting on a bench

reading while Asuka stood over her. "This was the first time I met

Asuka. I felt as if...she was foolish." Gendo nodded but before he could

do anything Rei quickly said. "But I don't think so anymore."

"You don't do you?" Gendo said with amusement. "Alright lets try

the fourth picture then. Tell me what you think of it."

Rei flipped to the fourth picture and it showed her in the party

dress Asuka had bought for her standing by the karaoke set alongside

Asuka singing. 'How did he get this?' She thought. But then she

remembered that agents followed them almost everywhere they went. "It's

the party Asuka took me to. I felt...indebted to her for it."

"Now try the last picture before I start asking you some

questions." Rei flipped to the last picture and it showed her and Asuka

walked through the mall. Asuka was dragging her by one hand through the

mall looking around frantically while Rei was as blank as she usually

was.

"This was yesterday when I stayed with Asuka instead of going to

school." Rei said. "She took me to the mall to try and show me what fun

was."

"Ah I see." Gendo said. "That explains a lot. Now lets start

with the questions shall we?" Rei nodded. "What do you think of my son?"

"What do I think of Ikari-kun?" Rei repeated thoughtfully. Her

blush didn't escape Gendo's notice. "I think he is like me. He is always

alone. Unlike me he's kind because of it."

"Hmm." Gendo said. 'We really don't seem to have the same

impression of my son do we?' He thought. "Next question, what do you

think of Asuka Langley Sorhyu and try to be specific."

"I think..." Rei said slowly, "I think she is...a good friend."

Gendo raised his eyebrows. "At first I thought she was cruel and

foolhardy. Now that I have gotten to know her...once I got over her wall

I now see...she's a good person."

"Got over her wall?" Gendo said. "An interesting way to put it.

But tell me why do think she is a good person once you have gotten to

know her?"

Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She really hated being

asked questions about what she thought. But this was commander Ikari so

this was a situation she couldn't escape. "She took me to Hikari's party

and even got me something to wear. She even explained to me why some

people do what they do. She taught me what fun is. And then...we had a

problem."

"Problem." Gendo said with a frown. "What problem might that be

Rei." She didn't answer. "Come on now Rei answer me."

"A girl at school told me I was hurting her in the eyes of

others, that I was causing her pain inadvertently and that a good friend

would never hurt her in the way I was." She told as quickly as she

possibly could. "I left her alone and she came with me back to my home

and explained to me...she explained to me that leaving her alone was the

worst thing I could do and that she would do what was necessary to keep

me with her. She told me that people couldn't see that I was a good

person but she could..."

Gendo Ikari had heard enough to guess at what had happened. It

presented quite a problem in his plan. But he had an idea on how to fix

the problem. "What was this girls name?"

"Kagura Konuichi." Rei answered and saw the commander begin to

type almost frantically on the laptop. She couldn't see exactly what he

was typing but she guessed it had something to do with Kagura. She

didn't guess how ever that it was instructions to Ritsuko that would put

Gendo's newest plan into action.

* * *

Kagura jumped as the phone next to her began to ring. She put

her homework down and walked over to the stand on which the phone was

mounted. She picked it up and said, "Konuichi residence how can I help

you."

"Is this Kagura speaking?" A woman's voice on the other end of

the line asked. It was someone she didn't recognize, which was odd.

"Yes this is she." Kagura said in her usual sweet voice. "How

can I help you?" Though she was speaking politely her mind was racing.

Trying to figure out who might be calling her.

"It seems that you and I both have a problem." The woman said

over the phone. "In fact I believe we can both help each other solve our

problem."

"What do you mean we both have a problem we can help each other

with?" Kagura asked. "Who is this speaking to me?"

"Who I am is classified information." The voice said. "What our

problem is isn't classified however. It has a name...Rei."

"Oh you mean the weird girl with light blue hair." Kagura said.

"I've already handled my problem with her. You're on your own."

"Oh you've handled your problem have you?" The woman said

mockingly. "That's not what I see. I already know you're a friend of

Asuka's who...lets just say you got a little jealous of Rei am I right?

But anyway, you didn't handle a thing. Rei went straight over to Asuka's

after school and made up."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Kagura screamed. "I'M GOING TO HURT HER!" If she

could froth at the mouth while she raged she would have done so.

"Well if that's how you want to solve the problem I have a way

to make it happen." The woman on the other end of the line said.

"How are you going to 'make it happen'?" Kagura said mockingly

over the phone. "Everyone in school knows she works for NERV. She's

untouchable."

"Don't worry I have NERV handled. In fact I am speaking to you

with its permission." As the woman spoke Kagura's interest increased ten

fold.

"So how are you going to help me deal with my problem?" Kagura

said while still trying to hide her interest. Manipulation and treachery

were her language and this woman was speaking it.

"Rei will be heading to Asuka's apartment soon after leaving

NERV headquarters." The woman explained. "She will be crossing Xavier

Avenue at around six o'clock. I want you to be waiting there for her. Do

what ever you can come up with to her. Do what ever you want with her as

long as she is still alive afterward. As long as she is still alive NERV

will never bother you. They don't care what kind of condition she is in

as long as she can pilot. You will have until six thirty to do what ever

you want but be gone after that or you may well get caught. Do you

understand?"

Already a plan was forming in Kagura's mind. For the plan she

would need the help of some of her friends and her boyfriend. "Yes of

course I understand."

* * *

Asuka dug around through the trash in the living room to try and

find the ringing phone while cursing Misato under her breathe. She

really wished she could get Shinji to clean the house every day. Misato

never did her days and she herself didn't do chores period. Shinji at

the moment was digging around on the other side of the room trying to

locate the phone in the urban jungle that was Misato's apartment.

Finally her hands grasped the phone cord and followed it to the phone

itself. Then she picked it up and answered, "What do you need?" Misato

had always said she had terrible phone manners. But then she had also

said Asuka had had terrible manners in general.

"Hello is this Asuka speaking?" Asuka sighed. It wasn't one of

her friends. It was just Ritsuko calling her. Probably to ask her to

come a synch test tomorrow.

"How did you guess?" Asuka answered sarcastically. "Did it hit

you in a flash of brilliance?" She heard Ritsuko laughing over the

phone.

"Just your way of talking alone told me who it was." Ritsuko

said as she suddenly stopped laughing. "Asuka I wanted to ask a favor of

you."

"What do you want?" Asuka said in as bored a voice as could be.

Really she didn't care what Ritsuko had to ask of her.

"At 6:30 I'd like you to meet Rei at Xavier Avenue." Ritsuko

said. Asuka immediately perked up and Shinji walked next to her to try

and hear what was being said. "I'd feel better if you walked her home

from there considering how late it's getting and I've got good news for

you. Misato mentioned that you and Shinji wanted Rei to move in with

you. Well the commander approved it. I thought it would be nice if you

would tell her as you walked her back to Misato's apartment. All of her

clothes and possessions will be delivered tomorrow though it's not

much."

"Yes of course I will." Asuka stuttered out before saying

goodbye and hanging up the phone. Shinji had to dodge out of the way as

Asuka jumped into the air and yelled. "We did it she's coming to stay!"

"Who's coming to stay?" Shinji asked as he waved his hands and

tried to calm Asuka down. "Calm down and tell me who is coming to stay."

"Rei Ayanami of course. We're supposed to walk her home at 6:30

from Xavier Avenue. Now do you understand you Baka?"

Asuka nearly fell over when Shinji leapt into the air and let

out a whoop similar to Asuka's. 'Well that's not the reaction I

expected.' She thought.

* * *

Ritsuko put the phone down and got up. She walked to her office

just in time to see Rei leave before she stepped inside to speak with

Gendo. He was sitting at her desk still; he was looking at a pile of

pictures in front of him. At first he didn't seem to notice her. She

closed the door behind her and walked over to the desk. He looked up at

last and spoke, "What do you want."

"Why are we doing this?" Ritsuko said. Her guilt was beginning

to get the better of her. "Rei's only a child. Why did you want me to do

this to her?"

"Why you ask. That's none of you business." Gendo said as he put

the pictures down and got up from the desk. He walked straight up to her

and stared at her.

"I did your dirty work while you talked to Rei. The least you

can do is tell me why." Ritsuko whispered to him. "I called that girl

you told me to, Kagura what's-her-name and gave her your instructions. I

called Asuka and told her the place Rei would be after Kagura got

finished with her but didn't tell her the circumstances. Tell me why

you're doing this. It makes no sense! You know that this girl is going

to hurt Rei. I thought you cared about her."

"I care about the scenario." Gendo said. "If you must know the

reason it is insurance. If Rei is attacked while out of Asuka's and

Shinji's sight they will undoubtedly become far more protective of her

than they were before making them more susceptible to my manipulation.

After the attack Rei is likely to become more withdrawn to people she

doesn't know and therefore give me more leverage with her. Now do you

understand?" Ritsuko understood all to well. She also understood that

her lover was a cold- hearted bastard.

* * *

Kagura waited for Rei in the rain at the location she had been

told. She looked behind her to check and make sure that her two friends

who had helped her harass Rei and her boyfriend were still behind her.

She could barely contain her excitement or her anger. If this was a joke

she would be extremely unhappy. But something about the woman's told had

told her it wasn't a joke.

She now could see Rei walking toward them without an umbrella.

Kagura grinned as evilly as she knew how. "Remember," She whispered to

her boyfriend. "Your part comes after me and my friends beat her up.

Then you get to have your fun."

* * *

Shinji and Asuka walked through the street under they're

umbrellas toward the specified location. Both of them were doing their

best not to get wet while going as fast as they could. "So Asuka do you

think she'll be mad at us for being a few minutes late?" Shinji asked.

"In this weather I'd be mad as hell." Asuka said. "But then

again this is Rei we're talking about not me and I really doubt she'll

show it if she is mad."

Shinji could see the sign up ahead that read 'Xavier Avenue'.

"Looks like we're just about here." Shinji said as he and Asuka walked

up to the meeting place. "I don't see her anywhere. It's not like her to

be late."

Asuka looked around and noticed something. There was something

pale and white sticking out from behind several garbage cans. "Shinji

come have a look at this." Asuka said as she walked towards the

trashcans.

Shinji followed her without knowing what she was trying to have

him look at. Then he noticed it as well. Asuka walked over and looked

behind the trashcans. When she saw what it was she let out a scream.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Shinji asked as he looked for himself and thought

he was going to be sick.

Rei was lying naked behind the trashcans with her clothes

completely out of sight. There was blood everywhere. She was bleeding

from small cuts everywhere on her body (and I mean everywhere). She had

bruises on top of bruises. If it weren't for the fact she was obviously

breathing they both would have thought her dead. She was obviously

unconscious. Asuka ran to her side and immediately began to ask her who

had done this to her. She didn't seem to be able to do much else.

She didn't like feeling vulnerable and helpless but right now

there wasn't much else she could feel. She had never felt more helpless

in her life. She really didn't know what to do. She cradled Rei's head

in her arms and began to sob. "Shinji get help and make it quick or I'll

kill you!" Even without the threat Shinji was already on his heels

running back toward Misato's apartment.

It only took a few moments for a car to drive along side him as

he ran and pull over. He ran over to the window and when it rolled down

he nearly fainted with relief. It was Ryoji Kaji another member of NERV.

"Is something wrong?" Kaji asked.

"We need your help!" Shinji yelled. "Rei's been attacked. We

need your help she's over there!" Shinji yelled as he pointed in the

direction he had come from.

"What?" Kaji asked as his smile disappeared instantly. "Get in

you can explain along the way!" Shinji dove into the car and Kaji

performed a U turn and headed straight back to the place Shinji told him

to go to.

When they got out of the car they spotted Asuka still by the

trashcans weeping over Rei's unconscious form. Kaji and Shinji both

rushed over to where they were. "O my god." Kaji exclaimed when he saw

Rei. He gently took her from Asuka and walked quickly back to his car

with Asuka and Shinji on his heels. "Come on I'll take all of you to

Misato's apartment. We can treat her there!"

* * *

Ritsuko nodded and put the phone down. She looked over to

commander Ikari who was sitting by her desk with a book in his hands.

"They've found her and picked her up. Ryoji Kaji helped just like you

said he would."

Gendo Ikari spent the next few moments staring at his book. He

didn't like having to hurt Rei to accomplish his objective. But at least

she would be fine now. "Good."

* * *

The door flew open as Kaji ran into Misato's apartment along

with Asuka. Shinji took the time to close the door behind them as Kaji

laid Rei gently down on the couch. He looked around for a moment for a

blanket (He knew Misato sometimes slept on the couch). When he found one

he laid it over Rei. He knew she needed to be kept warm after being

naked in the cold rain like she had been. "Asuka do you know where

Misato keeps some disinfectant?"

"Yes I do." Asuka said. "I'll go get it." She quickly ran off

looking for the hydrogen peroxide that Misato had used on her when she

had been beaten up.

"Shinji find some clean towels and after you have brought them

to me get something to use as bandages. I don't care what as long as its

clean. Though that's going to be pretty hard to find in this house."

Shinji nodded.

They both came back at around the same time and both of them

watched helplessly as Kaji took one of the clothes and cleaned the blood

and rain off of Rei's head and face. Then he took the Peroxide and

lightly dabbed her face with a different towel he had soaked in the

Peroxide. After doing so he turned her over and did the same process to

her back. Shinji blushed and turned away when Kaji cleaned and

disinfected Rei's chest.

Then he pulled the coves away below and realized that there

shouldn't be cuts here. Even if someone had been attacked there

shouldn't be cuts and bruises down there and not in the same pattern.

There weren't enough cuts to give reason to the blood down there. Kaji

didn't even have to think about it to know what had happened. He had

worked with the law enforcement long before ever coming to NERV and had

seen what a rape victim looked like.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he continued

about his cleaning. After he was finished he used the bandages Shinji

had brought him cover the cuts. Then he stood up and sighed. "Is she

going to be all right?" Asuka asked. Her voice still held a trace of a

sob.

"Yeah its not what I worry about." Kaji said. "She'll be fine in

a day or two. The cuts will heal pretty quickly although she's taken

quite a beating."

"What are you worried about then?" Asuka asked. Kaji didn't

answer. "Tell me what you are worried about! You said you were worried

about something!"

Kaji sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Asuka

or Shinji about what had happened. But he made it as quick and clean as

he possibly could. "Someone assaulted and then raped her."

Asuka let out a yell of anger that made him clap his hands over

his ears. Shinji on the other hand fell weakly on to the couch and then

began to say, "It's all my fault," over and over again.

Asuka immediately stopped yelled and advanced on Shinji. "What

do you mean it's all your fault?" She screamed at him. "Did you have

something to do with this?"

"No I would never hurt Rei." Shinji said. "But it's my fault

this happened to her. I should have been there when she needed me. I

knew someone was out to get her."

"How did you know someone was out to get her you baka?" Asuka

yelled at him. She was furious. Though she knew Shinji would never hurt

Rei she was mad enough to hit anyone at the moment.

"A girl at school threatened to hurt her if I didn't help her."

Shinji said. "I tried to spend today with her but I lost track of her

after my synch test."

"Who threatened her?" Asuka asked as her voice immediately

became dangerously low. "Do you know the girls name who threatened Rei?"

"Yeah I'd seen her before." Shinji said. "She was one of you

friends. Kagura something or other." Asuka let out a howl of anger that

made them both cover their ears again.

"GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR HURTING REI!" Asuka yelled as she

leapt towards the door. Kaji and Shinji both grabbed her in mid leap and

tried to restrain her. "What the hell do you think your doing? Let me

go! She hurt Rei and now I'll make her pay!"

"Calm down Asuka." Kaji yelled over her screams of 'I'm going to

kill her'. "We don't know for sure if it's her! You wouldn't want to

hurt an innocent just to take revenge for Rei." Asuka didn't calm down.

Then Kaji had an idea. "Rei would feel guilty if you hurt the wrong

person just for her sake." Immediately Asuka went limp in his and

Shinji's arms.

Then both carried her over to a chair by the couch and sat her

down. "Look Asuka...we can find out who raped Rei by DNA samples and

anyway is a girl likely to rape another girl. Use your head." Kaji said.

"There is blood and semen all over the towels so it will be easy to get

a sample. I'll take one over to NERV to get it tested. Now there are a

few things we are going to have to talk about before then. First is what

we are going to do when Rei wakes up"

"When she wakes up it is very likely she won't remember what has

happened to her. A few hours after she wakes up she will probably start

to get hazy memories about what had happened. At that time there will

need to be someone on hand to reassure her and explain what has

happened. Until then no one tells her what has happened otherwise she

may react badly."

"Also don't act until I know for sure who did this." Kaji said

as he waved one of the bloody towels at the two of them. "A girl could

not have left semen samples, which is what is hear along with the blood.

I promise you that once I find out there will be a reckoning. But until

then don't do anything rash."

"Last of all. Misato is pulling an all night shift so I'll have

to contact her and inform her as to what has happened when I reach NERV

HQ." Kaji said. "Now do you both understand what I want you to do?" They

both nodded. "Just to make sure I'll repeat myself. At least one of you

stay with her at all times no matter what until I tell you otherwise."

Then he got up and walked over to the door. "Please take care of her."

He said as he opened the door and left. The door slammed was followed by

an instant scramble by Shinji and Asuka to figure out what happened as

they quizzed each other for any information at all that could tell them

who had done this to Rei.

* * *

Asuka looked at the clock again as she sorted through her

thoughts again to try and find some clue as to who had hurt Rei. The

clock read 2:01. After Kaji had left both she and Shinji had talked

until 12:30 at which time Shinji had gone off to bed and Asuka was left

on watch.

She had the book Rei had been supposed to read to her today in

her lap. She didn't have the heart to touch it as she looked at the

unconscious Rei. She felt so guilty even though she knew there was

nothing she could have done. In fact that was what had made her feel

guilty and useless. She had been unable to do anything. She couldn't do

anything to protect her friend. She had been utterly useless.

Asuka tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She had

been unable to help Rei. The girl who had been so kind to her despite

all she had done to her in the past. The girl who had chosen to be

alone, her worst fear instead of hurting her. Had she spoken to Rei

earlier that day and made her realize she wanted to be with her just for

this to happen.

"Pilot Sorhyu," Asuka jumped at the words as she realized Rei

was now awake. "Why are you crying?" Rei didn't have her normal

expressionless look. Even though Asuka hated it when she seemed

emotionless this look was far worse. Rei looked weak and unhealthy and

for the first time she had ever seen her helpless.

"You're all right." Asuka said. She didn't even answer Rei's

question as she flung herself next to Rei and embraced her.

"What happened Pilot Sorhyu?" Rei asked weakly. Asuka finally

let go and sat back in her chair when she realized Kaji was right. Rei

didn't remember yet what had happened to her. She needed to wait until

her memory came back.

"How do you feel Rei?" Asuka asked softly. She really was

worried about her. She couldn't ask Rei about what had happened because

of her memory but there wasn't much else she could do.

"I feel weak." Rei said. "I feel useless. My mind feels foggy

and I can't remember much of what happened to day. I feel tired. I feel

like a...like a doll."

"You are not a doll Rei." Asuka said firmly. "You're not weak

either. You're the strongest person I know do you understand?" Rei

looked at Asuka a few moments before nodding. Then Asuka's voice

softened. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Why should you be sorry?" Rei asked. "What do you have to be

sorry about?" Asuka whipped her eyes off but didn't answer Rei's

question.

"Never mind it's late and you should get some rest. Try and get

to sleep." Asuka said. She knew she could never sleep herself.

"I do not wish to sleep." Rei said. "I feel cold and weak but I

do not feel tired. I wish to stay awake with you." Asuka forced herself

not to start crying again. She wouldn't get caught crying in front of

Rei.

She reached over and pulled another blanked over Rei up to her

shoulders. Rei sighed in comfort and Asuka giggled. "Then we had best

keep you warm Ayanami." Then Asuka realized she still held the book.

"You do know there is something we forgot to do today." Rei saw the book

and reached out for it. Asuka took Rei's hand and guided it back to the

couch. Then she picked up the book and began to read to Rei from where

they had left off.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoji Kaji typed a few more keys in and initiated the DNA scan.

Then he sat back into his chair and sighed. He felt ill at the moment.

Not any real sickness but sickness at the thought of what had happened

to one of the nicest people he knew. Of all people for that to happen to

he had not expected it to be Rei. She would never have done something to

someone besides ignore him or her and even the most heinous person

wouldn't consider that offense punishable by rape. Kaji had seen it

before but he never thought he would see it happening to someone he

knew.

He stood up and stretched while he tried to get his ears to stop

ringing. Misato had practically interrogated him at the top of her voice

when he told her what happened. He also had to restrain her to keep her

from abandoning her post while on duty to go and see if Rei was all

right.

"You know it's proper to ask permission before you use something

that isn't yours." Doctor Ritsuko said as she walked into the room and

looked at Kaji.

"Sorry couldn't find you soon enough so I went ahead and started

the testing." Kaji said as he smiled at Ritsuko. She shook her head.

"So what are you testing Kaji." Ritsuko said. "I didn't know

that you had found something important enough to test in NERV central."

"Well while I was heading to Misato's to check on the kids like

you asked me to I met Shinji by the side of the road. He told me Rei had

been attacked and I helped him and Asuka get Rei back to the apartment.

She only had minor injuries that were easily treatable. But we found

something disturbing." Kaji explained. "It wasn't just an assault it was

rape. I brought the semen samples we found to perform a DNA test."

Ritsuko raised her eyebrows. "Rei raped?" She asked in

disbelief. Kaji nodded. "But who would do that to her? She's always been

such a nice girl."

"That's why I'm here testing the samples." Kaji said. "So that I

can find out just who would do this to her. Then I plan to put them

away. I'm also going to be waiting right here by the DNA scanners until

they're finished to make sure there is no tampering." Ritsuko began to

wonder if he was accusing her or just trying to make sure the process

went off without a hitch.

"Alright then." Ritsuko said as she walked back towards the

door. "I'll ask the commander for permission. Until then just keep up

the testing." After Ritsuko had gotten out of the room she made a

beeline for the commanders office.

Ritsuko rushed into Commander Ikari's office and over to his

desk. "Commander Ikari we have serious problem we need to deal with."

"What serious problem." The commander said calmly. "Please take

a seat and explain to me what this serious problem is."

Ritsuko didn't sit down instead she continued to explain,

"Commander the problem is Ryoji Kaji doing a DNA test to find out who

attacked Rei!"

"Now where did he get the DNA from I wonder?" Commander Ikari

said sarcastically. He knew good and well what had happened."

"You damn well know where he got the DNA from." Ritsuko yelled

at him. "He got it from the semen samples found on Rei. Good god Gendo

how can you look so calm. Especially when Rei has been raped because of

us. How can you not feel guilty or scared that someone will find out?"

"That is because I intended for this to happen." Gendo said. "I

had an agent following Rei after she left. Then the agent recorded

everything that happened at the location. In fact I have the tape here

if you would like to watch."

"I would damn well not like to watch thank you!" Ritsuko

continued to yell. "I feel guilty enough as it is without having to see

how much pain I caused her. Good god commander Rei has been raped!"

"Yes you keep repeating that I get the idea." Gendo said. "And I

honestly don't care. Her purpose is to further my purpose and through

this attack she had come closer to fulfilling both of our purposes."

"You bastard how can you be so calm." Ritsuko said. "I have half

a mind to go down there and tell Kaji and Misato exactly what happened."

"Go ahead be my guest." Gendo said. "But then you will have to

tell them it was you who made the phone calls that set the whole thing

up. You can use the Nuremberg defense but I doubt it will help you. The

Nuremberg defense was when Nazi's claimed they weren't responsible for

their actions because they were ordered to do it. But it didn't go over

to well. Remember Ritsuko you're just as guilty as I am."

Ritsuko hated this but he had her hands tied. She couldn't admit

to anybody her part in this and she couldn't let it be found out. It

galled her to know that Gendo was right. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let Kaji proceed." Gendo said. "That is why I used the girl and

her boyfriend in the first place. They are our scapegoats and even if

they turn us in whom will Misato and Kaji believe, the commander of NERV

or two hoodlums who raped Rei?" Ritsuko thought for a moment and

realized neither one was trust worthy in the slightest.

* * *

Shinji walked towards the school with one thought in his mind.

Find out who hurt Rei and take revenge. But how to find out who had

attacked Rei, that was the problem. He really wasn't sure how to go

about finding out. He wasn't very popular and everyone knew that he knew

Rei so most would be reluctant to give him information about what had

happened. He needed someone who knew the right people in the school but

also someone he could count on.

Shinji thought about it as he walked towards the school's

entrance and his eyes fell on Touji and Kensuke. Touji was popular but

he wasn't the subtle type and really he wasn't the brainy type either.

Kensuke would be smart enough but he couldn't be inconspicuous if he

tried. But then again maybe they would know someone who could help.

Shinji walked quickly to try and catch up to Touji and Kensuke

before they went inside of the school building. When he got to them he

was greeted by both of them in the normal way. "Hey Shinji what's up?"

They both said in unison.

"Nothing good." Shinji said. "We had a problem last night." He

really wasn't sure how he should go about telling them what had

happened.

"Was it the demon girl?" Touji asked. 'Of course.' Shinji

thought. 'Whenever I mention trouble Touji always thinks I'm talking

about Asuka.'

"Yeah what did she do to you this time?" Kensuke said in follow

up to Touji. 'Kensuke does the exact same thing as Touji nowadays'

Shinji thought.

"No it wasn't Asuka this time." Shinji said. He really doubted

Asuka would do such a thing anyway. "It was Rei this time."

"You've got to be kidding me." Touji exclaimed. "Are we talking

about the same Rei? Sweet quiet Rei who always sits in the corner of

class."

"You're pulling our leg if you're saying she's caused any

trouble." Kensuke added. "She isn't the kind of girl to do anything.

That's Asuka's job."

"No she didn't cause any trouble." Shinji said. "Something bad

happened to her." He stopped and gulped. This was difficult to talk

about. "She was attacked last night while she was coming home to our

apartment." Normally Kensuke and Touji would have teased Shinji about

Rei coming home to his apartment but they knew the situation was serious

by the way Shinji was acting. "We found her after she had been attacked

and found something else out that was disturbing...she had been raped by

one of her attackers."

"Who do you think would do that?" Touji asked in a whisper.

Neither he nor Kensuke wanted to believe the story but by the way Shinji

was acting he obviously wasn't lying.

"And is she okay?" Kensuke asked at the same time Touji did

although his voice wasn't a whisper. No one seemed to notice however."

"Yeah she's all right." Shinji said. "Asuka decided to miss her

first day back to watch over Rei during the day. I don't think she has

yet remembered what happened to her. A friend of mine took samples from

her and told me he could find out exactly who did this to her. But I

don't know if it was just one person or more. So I wanted to ask you

guys for help in..."

"Don't worry we'll help you." Touji said as he clapped Shinji on

the back. "We'll leave no stone unturned and we'll quiz every single

person in the school about it."

"No that's not what I want you to do." Shinji said. "Everybody

knows you're my friends and probably know you'll try and help me. You

guys asking questions is likely to tip the person off. I wanted to ask

you guys if you have anyone you know that's popular and isn't a direct

friend of mine that might be willing to help?"

"Um sorry Shinji I'm stumped." Touji said. Shinji bit back a

retort about that being Touji's usual state of mind. But Kensuke looked

thoughtful.

"I think I know one person who we could ask help from." Kensuke

said and now both Touji and Shinji were staring at him expectantly. "We

can ask Hikari."

"The class rep?" Touji asked disbelievingly. "No way. No way in

the world she would help us and you know it. She's...well she's...she

wouldn't help us."

"What makes you say she would help us?" Shinji asked Kensuke

while he ignored Touji's babbling. Touji babbled every single time they

brought Hikari up.

"Well for one she's a friend of Asuka's and if Asuka's a friend

of Rei she might be willing to help and second of all we can get Touji

to ask her."

"What do you mean get me to ask her?" Touji said. "There is no

way she'd listen to me you guys...guys...why are you still staring at

me."

"Come on Touji we all know that you and Hikari are soft on each

other." Kensuke said teasingly. "Just give it a shot and if it doesn't

work you can say I told you so. If you don't try it I'll tell everybody

in school about the time your sister stole your boxers and ran them up

the school flag pool"

"All right I'll try it." Touji said as he tried and failed

miserably not to go red with embarrassment. "But I already know she

won't agree to help us."

"Of course I'll help you." Hikari said after Touji had just

gotten finished explaining the situation and what they wanted her to do.

"See guys I told you she...what did you say?" Touji started to

say and then asked. He really hadn't expected her to help them. From the

moment they cornered her outside of class before it started to talk to

her he had had his doubts she would help.

Hikari giggled. "I said I would help you find out who hurt Rei."

She thought Touji was funny when he was surprised. "Now there are going

to be a few things I will ask you to do however."

"I knew it." Kensuke said. "She's going to want something from

us. That's just about how all girls are." He shut up when Hikari frowned

at him.

"I wasn't about to ask you for favors." Hikari said. "I'm not

doing this for you guys I'm doing it because Rei's a nice girl who's

never done me any harm. Now what I want you to do is to keep your heads

down. Don't ask around and what ever you do don't mention what has

happened to any one else. As long as you don't mention it I'll be able

to track gossip down if anyone else does. I've got PE before lunch today

so that's when I'll ask around. I'll speak to you at lunch and tell you

what I've learned."

"Thank you Hikari." Shinji said gratefully. Hikari just smiled

and waved him away as she walked back to class. Then Shinji, Touji, and

Kensuke realized they were almost late for class.

* * *

Rei walked down the street in the rain. It was very cold and

dark outside but right now she felt warm. She had just been told that

she would be staying permanently with Asuka, Shinji, and Misato at their

apartment. Even the commander gave his permission. She didn't have an

umbrella but she liked the feel of the rain even if it was cold. She was

used to the cold. It was always like that when she wasn't around Shinji

or Asuka and now was no different. But she liked the water. It always

was soothing in its color. Clear when in small amounts and blue when

together. It wasn't like red at all, the color she hated.

But did she really hate red now. At one time it only signified

blood and pain to her. That was what red meant did it now? When she had

first met Asuka red meant another thing, a fiery and foolish girl. But

now that she thought about it red really wasn't so bad. Maybe she had

misjudged red as she had misjudged Asuka at first. Red now also meant

her friend and now red was as important as blue to her. It was the girl

with red hair who had made this moment possible.

Rei was forced out of her daydreams when she heard a voice she

recognized say. "Nice night for a walk eh wonder girl?" Rei stopped and

looked for the person from whom the voice had come. When she saw Kagura

standing there she wasn't at all surprised. Now that she thought about

it black was the color she hated. She always associated it with misery

and cold. She always associated it with being alone and both Kagura's

hair and eyes were black.

"It is acceptable." Rei answered and Kagura nodded her head like

that was the answer she had expected from Rei. Then Rei noticed she

wasn't alone. She had two of her friends with her.

"Acceptable. Well we wouldn't want anything to be unacceptable

for the wonder girl. We wouldn't want to upset her perfection now would

we girls."

Rei didn't know how to respond to that. She was thinking on how

to respond when the two girls stepped up to her and grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. She knew she could throw both girls off

of her...but then again why bother. No one else but her was in danger

and she could be replaced therefore it would be an unnecessary risk of

NERV security. The time when she had saved Asuka was under the right

circumstances to use her strength this wasn't. She just went limp in

their arms.

"Don't worry." Kagura said. "We're happy to do this for you...I

mean to you." Kagura reached out and placed a hand on Rei's cheek. Then

after that first caress she pulled her hand back and slapped Rei as hard

as she could. Rei grunted in pain and fell to her knees. "Hiro why don't

you come and join us?"

Rei didn't see the boy looming up behind her. She couldn't turn

around with both girls holding her but she knew he was there. She knew

it was no use to fight, doing so would risk NERV so she relaxed and

hoped it would be over soon. She felt rough hands tearing at her

clothing and then intense pain.

Rei's eyes shot open and she sat upright on the couch and

breathed heavily. Asuka's eyes also flew open when she heard Rei's

breathing. She could here something disrupting it. When she looked

closer she saw it was Rei's trembling. She wasn't crying but she was

shaking. It was obvious that Rei had just remembered what had happened

to her. She wasn't taking it very well.

Asuka got up and sat next to Rei on the couch. She wasn't used

to seeing Rei like this. Even her being emotionless was better than

this. She looked terrified. That wasn't something Asuka would expect

from Rei. She had never seemed scared of anything. "Cold..." Rei said.

"So cold."

Asuka knew she wasn't talking about the room. It was a little

bit too hot in the apartment for her liking so that was fairly obvious.

'She must be thinking about what happened to her out in the cold and

rain after she had been left.' Asuka reached out and embraced Rei. Rei

didn't fight but she did continue to shiver. "It's all right." Asuka

said. "See it's not cold. It's warm see."

"It's wet and cold." Rei said. She didn't even seem to realize

Asuka was there. Her eyes gazed off and were not focused on anything

they were as close to lifeless as Asuka had ever seen.

"No its not." Asuka said. "Rei listen to me! You're not out in

the wet and cold you're safe here with me. Do you understand?"

"Why...is it so cold." Rei stated. "It's so wet...I think it's

raining. I've been left alone in the wet and cold. As I knew I

eventually would be." Rei seemed to be talking to someone else who

wasn't in the room.

"No you're not!" Asuka said more firmly and she hugged Rei

closer to her. "You're not in the cold and you're not left in the rain

alone. You're here with me. Look only at me! Think of me not the cold!"

"It's just so cold." Rei said. "It's always cold no matter where

I am. It's always cold to be alone. The wet is uncomfortable but it is

the cold...that hurts."

"You aren't alone!" Asuka found herself yelling. "You are here

with me not alone and not in the rain! You will not end up like that

either! I'll protect you from that! You're not alone you're here with

me...please come back!"

"Come back?" Rei said. Her eyes seemed to flicker from the

lifeless look she was wearing. "I want to come back from the cold. I

don't want to be alone."

"You don't need to be alone you don't need to be in the cold!"

Asuka stated as firmly and comfortingly as she could. "I'm here. Focus

on me not what happened! I don't care if I have to order you or request

it of you! Do you here me come back to me! You're not in the cold and

rain you're here with me. DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NOT ALONE YOU'RE HERE

WITH ME!"

Rei's eyes flickered again and this time the red luster that was

once there came back. She now seemed aware of where she was and she

began to stop trembling. "I'm not alone?" She asked as she looked at

Asuka.

Asuka nearly died right then and there from relief. She was

beginning to wonder what had happened to Rei but she really didn't care

at the moment. Rei was back. "No...you're not alone." Asuka said as she

hugged Rei closer that she had ever before. Unlike before Rei returned

the embrace. She was still trembling but not nearly as much. Asuka

seemed to be the thing she was holding onto to her as if onto her

courage. Asuka wouldn't let her go until she was certain Rei was ready

to be on her own. "You won't be alone."

* * *

Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke waited as Hikari walked up to them

for her explanation. They knew immediately that what she had to tell

them was good considering the grin on her face. "So what did you find

out?" Shinji asked her once she was with them.

"Yeah tell us what you found out." Touji said almost dreamily.

Hikari and Shinji didn't seem to notice but Kensuke did and he elbowed

Touji in the ribs to get him back on track.

"I found out exactly who did it." Hikari said with a smile. "It

really wasn't that hard considering the individual in question was

bragging about it to everyone within sight."

"Tell me who did it." Shinji said with a growl. Hikari had to

admit her resembled Asuka at the moment. He seemed filled to bursting

with fury.

"It's a boy named Hiro Kuriko." Hikari explained. "I know him

because he's one of my friends boyfriend. He's a nasty individual and no

mistaking it now what do you plan to do..."

Shinji leapt forward and tried to run past Hikari to one of the

nearby tables. He knew Hiro and knew he always sat at a particular

table. That had been where he had been heading before Touji and Kensuke

brought him to an abrupt halt. "What do you think you're doing?" Shinji

growled at them.

"We're trying to stop you from making a big mistake." Kensuke

said. "You can't just go and attack the guy right in front of everyone."

"Why can't I?" Shinji said his voice still dangerously low. "He

hurt Ayanami and I will make him pay! Let me go. I'll hurt him for

this!"

"No Shinji." Touji said. "Even when you're angry you have to use

a little common since. Do you remember the first time we met behind the

school...I attacked you when no one else was around right."

Shinji stopped struggling he could see where Touji was going.

"So you're saying we get him to the back of the school and then we try

it."

"Of course." Touji said. "Now we just need to find a way to lure

him there and alone." Touji started to look around and his eyes fell on

Hikari.

"What?" Hikari asked as Kensuke now began to follow suit. "Why

are you all staring at me...hey you guys are beginning to scare me."

* * *

Kagura watched as the girl she knew by the name of Hikari walked

over to her boyfriend Hiro and began to talk animatedly to him. She

smiled thoughtfully. She had seen Hikari speaking with Shinji and the

other two hooligans. She had been watching them for most of the day. She

knew they were looking for the person who attacked Rei the other day.

Little did they know Hiro wasn't the only one involved. But oh well.

She watched as Hiro follow Hikari into the school. Kagura knew

that he would only be coming out in a stretcher. It was an obvious trap.

They would lure him away from witnesses and then take their revenge.

Hiro was probably stupid enough no to run. After all he was the one

stupid enough to brag about the attack when he should have known there

would be consequences. But then again that was his purpose. Kagura

smiled again. He had served his purpose well as her scapegoat. She would

have to visit him in the hospital tomorrow but everything would workout.

As long as her parting threat to Rei remained effective Rei wouldn't

tell anyone it was her involved.


	11. Chapter 11

Asuka opened her eyes again and looked at the clock. It said 3:30 PM. She yawned. She had been up all night with Rei while reading to her. She looked around and realized that she was on the couch and sitting instead of lying down. She looked to the side and saw Rei sleeping with her head on Asuka's shoulder. It was then she realized that she had fallen asleep with her arms still wrapped around Rei. Rei also had her arms wrapped around Asuka's waist.

'Maybe if I move slowly away she'll...' Asuka thought as she tried to slide away from Rei and out of her grasp. Rei's grip only tightened and Asuka eased back. 'I guess not. You know she really is kind of cute right now.'

Asuka waited and watched the clock. She didn't want anyone to come in and see them like this. They might get the wrong idea. She had to admit if she had found Shinji like this with Rei she wouldn't have listened to explanations she would have just thrown Shinji out of the window and asked questions later.

Asuka looked at Rei again and sighed. It didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. "Rei." She asked. Rei groaned and wiggled a little. "Rei could you please let go. We've been asleep for nine hours."

Rei's eyes opened as she looked blearily at Asuka. Then she reluctantly let go and sat up. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked around for a few minutes getting her bearings. Then she froze as she remembered what had just happened. Not the attack last night but what she had said to Asuka and how she had responded. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Asuka asked. "You don't need to be sorry about anything." She looked as Rei shook her head and got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry for laying my troubles upon you." Rei said. "It wasn't my place or purpose. I am sorry." She got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Oh." Asuka said. "Don't worry about that. I didn't mind at all." Actually the situation had frightened her half to death but she was so glad to have Rei acting normally again it didn't matter. "So how do you feel about what happened...while you were coming home last night."

"It was...painful." Rei said as she walked back in with two glasses of water. "But no permanent physical damage has been done."

"And what about psychological." Asuka asked. As she accepted the glass of water Rei held out to her. "Thanks. Now as to my question."

"Nothing that cannot be fixed." Rei said blankly. Rei seemed to not really want to talk about what had happened but Asuka knew it needed to be discussed.

"You're lying to me." Asuka said. "You might look blank a lot of the time but you're still readable once someone gets to know you and I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me. You trusted me last night. Please trust me now."

Rei looked at Asuka as if gauging what her reaction would be to what she was going to tell her and then she spoke. "You all say that this sexual assault was a horrible thing. I agree, it was painful and degrading in may ways but that wasn't what I was...terrified of last night. Even with the pain and the humiliation the attack was preferable to what happened afterward. After they were finished with me they left me in the cold alone. That was what truly scared me. I was hurt and alone with no one to help me and no chance that I would ever be with anyone again. I would remain in the cold alone. That was my nightmare. That was what truly scared me. Not what they did to me during the attack but what they did after. The...act they performed using me was one of the worst moments of my entire life but when they left me...that was worse."

Asuka nodded. It made sense to her. It made a kind of sick and perverted sense but it made sense as to why Rei had always been the way she was. She was always terrified. In her mind even being in pain or having the most horrible things done to her was better than being alone. Asuka felt like she could kick herself. When she had first met Rei she had thought that all the girl had wanted was to be alone. But instead the girl had wanted the exact opposite. The girl wanted to be with someone but didn't know how to make her wants known. Asuka felt guilty. For much of their relationship before now she had done the worst thing she could have to Rei. She had left her alone. Like these people had done.

The glass in Asuka's hand shattered as she squeezed it tightly. Whoever had done this was going to pay. Not just in pain. Pain wasn't enough for Asuka now. She wanted them to pay with more than that. They had used her best friend for their own perverse amusement and took her innocence forcibly from her. That alone in Asuka's mind was a killing offense. But then they had placed Rei in the worst position they possibly could. They left her alone in a condition that meant she wouldn't be able to get to help and other people. They had left Rei alone, the worst thing they could possibly do to her. Asuka wanted to kill whoever had caused this.

Asuka's was shaken out of her rage when she felt a cold washcloth on her hand. She blinked and then looked at Rei who was busy cleaning the cuts that had been made by the broken glass, any of the glass that had stayed in the hand was gently pulled out by Rei. Asuka wanted to cry. No matter what had happened to Rei she was still the same sweet girl she had known. She only wished now that she had treated her better than she had. But it appeared she had been forgiven. Though she would never admit it even to herself she thought she didn't deserve Rei's kindness or forgiveness.

"Rei please tell me." Asuka said softly. "Tell me who did such a terrible thing to you. I promise I won't let them get away with it."

Rei looked up at her as she picked the rest of the glass up from the floor and then walked it over to the trashcan to throw it away. "I don't..." Rei wanted so badly to tell her who had done so but she also remembered what Kagura had said after they were finished with her. "If you ever tell anyone about who did this to you I'll make sure we have our fun with Asuka instead and maybe I'll let you watch." Kagura's words echoed through her head and Rei sighed. No matter what happened she wouldn't let that happen to Asuka. It had been one of the worst experiences in her life and she wouldn't allow it to happen to Asuka. "I don't remember who the people were."

"People?" Asuka asked. "So you mean there were more than one. But then again I've seen you fight before so I guess it would have to mean more than one. If you can't remember I'll have to ask around and find out for myself. Don't worry I'll get them." Rei worried.

There was a knock on the door and before Asuka could get up to open the door it opened and Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari paraded inside and closed the door behind them. "What makes all of you look so happy?" Asuka yelled at them.

They all exchanged looks. "We got him." It took Asuka a few moments to understand what they meant then slowly stood up.

"Repeat what you just said please with details." Asuka asked them. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning. She had a very good impression of Rei's blank look.

"Well we found the boy who did it." Hikari said. "After we found out I lured him into the janitors room with what I called my own congratulations. What he didn't realize until he was in the janitors room was that Touji, Kensuke and... even Shinji had their own congratulations to give!"

"So you found one of them." Asuka said slowly and the smiles on their lips disappeared. "Yes I mean you've only found one. Rei's been able to tell me that there were more than one involved in her attack. But she can't remember who the people were. But since you've got one already..." Asuka said and a grin slowly appeared on her face. "I guess you've just made my job a lot easier." And then she did something they hadn't seen her do before. Asuka put her hands together and clapped while she smiled at them.

Then there was another knock on the door and within the next few seconds Misato came bursting into the room looking livid. "All right now tell me what's going on!" She yelled. "First I get a call telling me Rei's been attacked and now I get told that you boys put another boy in the hospital. Care to explain to me what happened?"

There was an immediate uproar but it silenced just as quickly as it started when Shinji stepped forward. "I take responsibility for that Misato. It was my fault. And you know what. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Shinji smiled and looked up at Misato. He didn't look at all guilty or afraid. "That boy was one of the people who attacked Rei. He got what he deserved. You can punish me as you see fit."

Misato stared at him; her eyes blazing like fires. "All right you asked for you're punishment so here it is." Then in an instant she was hugging him in front of everyone and the livid expression on her face was replaced by one of genuine merriment. "Good job Shinji." Everyone in the room except for Rei fell over in shock. "I'd have done the exact same thing. It looks like you're not completely hopeless after all." She let him go and walked over to Rei. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing..." Rei looked at Asuka and smiled. "I am doing better. Thank you for asking." Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari had nearly recovered from Misato now fell over again at seeing Rei smile. Misato and Shinji weren't surprised. They had both talked about leaving Asuka with Rei and had both decided it would be the best idea. She seemed to be the closest to Rei at the moment and if anyone could make her feel better it would he her. It looked like their bet paid off.

"All right." Misato said. "I was ordered by Commander Ikari to chew you out for your attack on this boy but I think something else should be done instead. Shinji you cook the best dinner you can. Tell me what to go get at the grocery store and I'll go get it. I don't care if it's steak." Everyone else in the room mimicked Rei's smile but none of them could have out shone it. She was truly touched that these people had all been worried about her.

* * *

-  
Asuka sat by Rei at lunch the next day and was already talking to Rei as if nothing had happened. But Rei really didn't mind. She was pleased that things were now going back to the way they were before and should be. Rei listened but didn't reply as Asuka ranted on about her latest failed date in, which this time she had dumped the boy due to a bad case of acne. Rei had lost count just how many boys Asuka had dated and dumped a long time ago.

As she ate her sandwich her gaze settled on Kagura who was sitting a few benches down talking just as animatedly as Asuka was now. She had a smile on that was betrayed by her eyes like always. She then noticed Asuka had stopped talking at was staring at her quizzically. "Rei what are you staring at?" Rei looked away from Kagura and didn't answer.

Asuka looked from Rei to the place where she had been looking and noticed Kagura along with two of her friends. It was as if something clicking inside her mind. She remembered Shinji saying that Kagura had threatened him and Rei when he refused to help her with something. She also remembered the time Rei said that a girl at school had said that Asuka didn't want to be Rei's friend because it would hurt her image in the eyes of her peers and last of all she remembered the name of the boy Shinji had told her was behind the attack. Hiro was Kagura's boyfriend and he had to be the dumbest boy in school, even worse than Touji if that was possible. He wasn't smart enough to do anything on his own and Rei had mentioned there being others involved. Everything now seemed to fall into place. "Rei." Asuka asked. "What was the girl's name who told you our friendship was hurting me?"

"A girl with black hair and black eyes." Rei said. "Her name is Kagura Konouchi. Why do you..." Rei noticed where Asuka was staring and she noticed the expression on Asuka's face. It hit her now from the expression on Asuka's face she had figured it out.

Asuka didn't speak. She just stood up and walked over to the bench Kagura was at. Kagura immediately looked up and gave her cutest smile to Asuka. "How are you doing?"

"May we talk in private?" Asuka said with a smile that so resembled the one she used most of the time she was around her friends.

"Of course." Kagura said as she followed Asuka around the school building and away from the others. Rei knew that trouble was about to occur. She put her sandwich back into the lunch bag and followed far being Asuka and Kagura as they walked around the building. Once the two were around the building Kagura turned and looked at Asuka. "So what did you want to talk to me about dear friend..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Asuka had her hands around Kagura's throat and was pushing her towards the wall of the school building. Kagura's eyes darted around and she immediately realized her mistake. There wasn't anybody around. She was on her own with Asuka and she had a fairly good idea why Asuka was so pissed at her.

"Shut up!" Asuka said coldly as Kagura felt her back press up against the wall. "How dare you call yourself my friend you would do such a terrible thing to Rei. You hurt her more deeply than you know and now I hurt you!" Kagura felt her feet lift off of the ground slowly.

Kagura tried to speak but found that air couldn't get past her throat to speak. She tried to take a breath and realized it was completely cut off. She grabbed Asuka's hands and tried her best to pry them away from her throat. They seemed locking place however and her struggles didn't even faze her. Kagura hooker her fingers around Asuka's wrists and pulled as hard as she could. Asuka just shook her violently causing her head to hit the wall hard. Asuka's grip still didn't weaken.

Kagura started trying to lash out with her legs but due to her lack of oxygen there was very little luster in her attacks. The ones that connected caused Asuka to grunt but didn't make her let go. Kagura started kicking harder and struggles while she tried to pry Asuka's hands away. Asuka's expression didn't change; it was one of pure cold fury. Kagura flailed violently with both legs and struck Asuka in the abdomen several times and even hit her knees with a few. But Asuka didn't waver.

"Do you think I won't kill you?" Asuka asked in a chilly voice. "Do you really thing I wouldn't do it. I don't care about the consequences of murder. I've killed before in my Eva battles with the angels just by falling the wrong way. Do you think I will feel any guilt by killing you? You hurt the only person who has shown me nothing but kindness. You little bitch. When you die I want you to remember something. Remember exactly what you did to her."

Kagura believed every word Asuka said. Her kicks were becoming weak now. Kagura reached toward Asuka and her fingers brushed weakly against Asuka's shirt collar. "Don't touch me." Asuka said as she shook Kagura again. Kagura felt her world shake around her and was beginning to feel faint.

Asuka then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Asuka." A voice said. Asuka turned her head but didn't let go of Kagura. Instead her grip tightened with what she saw. Rei was standing there with her hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"Why should I let her go after what she did to you?" Asuka said a little bit less coldly than she had been to Kagura. Her eyes were still hard with her fury.

"It isn't worth it." Rei said. "She has hurt me but not irreparably. What you are doing will get you into trouble. You could be put away for life or even executed for murder. It isn't worth that. I'm not worth that. What ever she has done to me she doesn't deserve to die for it. Even one as hateful as she is does not deserve death for that. Please let her go."

Asuka looked back to Kagura and saw the life beginning to fade from her eyes. Then an image hit her. It was the image of Rei trembling after she had just remembered what had happened to her. Her eyes looked exactly like Kagura's did now. Asuka turned back to look at Rei and her eyes softened. "You are the only one who has the right to decide that Rei." She said. "You do know she doesn't deserve your kindness...your mercy."

"All the same." Rei said. "She doesn't deserve to die and I don't want you to get into trouble on my account. Please let her go."

Asuka sighed and let go of Kagura who dropped to the ground and landed on her rump with a high-pitched yelp. "All right Rei. I won't kill her today." Asuka then leaned down and looked at Kagura on the ground. Then she reached down and grasped Kagura's hair and pulled her face up to look at her. "Now you listen to me Kagura. You only live on because Rei Ayanami asked me to spare your life. She showed you kindness no one else would. Thank her." Kagura didn't speak. "I said thank her!" Asuka shook Kagura by her hair.

"Thank you miss Ayanami." Kagura said in a voice that sounded defeated instead of her usual sickeningly sweet tone she always used.

Asuka then pulled Kagura's face back to look at her. "Now you listen to me. Consider this a stay of execution. If you ever do anything to her again I will kill you. Do you here me? I will kill you." Then Asuka pushed Kagura down as hard as she could and Kagura's head hit the ground and she started sobbing. She didn't say anything as Asuka and Rei walked off. She doubted even the dumbest person she knew would have called Asuka's threat.

* * *

Rei followed a few steps behind Asuka as they walked back towards Misato's apartment from school. Asuka hadn't spoken a word since her fight with Kagura. Rei was beginning to worry about whether or not Asuka was mad at her. Really she wouldn't be surprised if Asuka was. The red head had always been one to let her temper get the better of her. But then that was always the way she had been.

They were about halfway when Asuka finally spoke. "Rei I wanted to ask you something." Rei stared curiously at Asuka as she walked along side her and nodded her head where Asuka could see it. "I wanted to ask you why you said you weren't worth it when I was attacking Kagura for what she did to you."

"Because I am not worth it." Rei said as she looked away from Asuka. Asuka however stared at Rei and waited for another answer.

When Rei didn't speak again Asuka asked her again, "Why did you say you weren't worth it? Tell me why you would say such a thing about yourself."

"I said such a thing about myself because it is true." Rei Ayanami said with a sigh. "Everyone knows it. I have no value and I never have. Without my purpose I am without value and without use. As long as I am not trying to accomplish my purpose, which I wasn't when it happened. I deserve what ever happens to me. I'm not worth anything Asuka. You should know that by now."

"Shut up." Asuka said simply. "I'll tell you something Rei. There are some things I don't mind hearing and there are other things that drive me up a wall do you hear me. One of the things that makes me truly angry is to hear you call yourself worthless. Don't ever let me hear you call yourself worthless and say you have no value. Don't you ever say you only exist for your purpose, you exist for far more than that do you understand me Rei Ayanami?"

"Yes I understand you Asuka." Rei said as she walked alongside the German girl. "And Asuka..." Rei said after a few moments. Asuka looked at her to see Rei nod her head into a little bow. "Thank you."

* * *

Kagura walked down the road towards her apartment fuming. She was furious, no she was worse than that. She was pissed. She couldn't believe that her friend had attacked her. And for what? She had been beaten up because of the school weirdo.

Kagura couldn't believe that Asuka had made her thank Rei. 'Kindness and mercy don't exist.' She thought to herself. 'They are just tools to manipulate the weak and foolish and it appears to me that Rei and Asuka are both foolish.' She rubbed the bruises on her neck and winced. Asuka did indeed have a strong grip. A badly written line from many B action movies she had seen before came to mind that was none the less apt. "This isn't over yet." Kagura said as she repeated the line to herself. "This isn't over by a long shot."


	12. Chapter 12

Ritsuko walked into Gendo s office with the newest results from the sync tests. The commander only looked up when Ritsuko stopped in front of the desk. "What do you need?" Gendo asked.

"I wanted you to see these latest sync results." Ritsuko said. Gendo reached out with his right hand and took the papers from Ritsuko. "You might find them very interesting. They are side beside with the ones before now. As you noticed after the incident all of their sync ratios went down. Now look at it. "

"I see what you mean." Gendo said as he checked the chart. "The synch ratio s are higher now than they ever had been. It seems I was correct. The recent troubles instead of driving them apart have only made them draw closer together increasing their need for each other and therefore increasing their sync ratio when they are together. When they were alone their sync ratio is lower than normal but together each sync ratio rises over what it was before." Gendo triumphantly placed the papers on the desk.

"I still don t think it was worth it." Ritsuko said. "They re only children. They shouldn t have to go through what you ve put them through. They shouldn t have to deal with adult problems."

"Children you say." Gendo said. "My son has got to be the most cowardly son ever to have existed. As you saw before he finally seemed to find the one bone in his body he s been missing when he wasn t berserk. He seemed to have actually grown a backbone when he was getting revenge for Rei. Asuka has been through worse things than many her age. Her mother committed suicide and her father s whereabouts unknown and constantly in need of psychiatric treatment. Then there is Rei. Well she isn t even human so therefore I don t honestly care. In fact all three of these children are just tools. As long as they re useful I will do whatever it takes to maintain and improve them. When they are obsolete I don t care if they die or not. Do you understand me now Ritsuko?"

"Yes sir." Ritsuko said grudgingly. "I understand you perfectly." Then she turned on her heel and left the room. She couldn t do much else besides fume however. There was really nothing she could do to stop Gendo. She had after all been involved.

* * *

Rei bit into her sandwich and chewed as she listened to Asuka talk. That was the way it was almost every lunch now days with one difference though. Hikari also sat with them now. She seemed to have grown used to Rei recently and seemed to enjoy both of their company now. Rei didn t mind listening to Hikari and Asuka s conversation. She had to admit she had learned a lot about people in general just from listening to them. She was no more comfortable around strangers than she had been but she at least felt she understood them a little bit better.

Rei took another bite as she listened in to today s subject boys. That was their most common subject and it always seemed to be the same thing over and over. Their opinions of the boys didn t change nor did what they have to say about those they dated unless it was to add another name to the list of ex s. Rei however didn t understand why that subject always seemed to dominate their conversations. She had heard them say things about boys once and it hasn t changed yet. Why keep talking about the same thing over and over? There were some things she thought she would never understand about other people.

Hikari s and Asuka s conversation stopped and Rei looked up to see what had made them stop. She noticed immediately what it was. Shinji was standing in front of the three of them looking both nervous and shifty. Touji and Kensuke were behind him both wearing malicious grins. "Um Rei could I um...ask you a...um...err." Shinji could seem to speak right. Rei looked him up and down and tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

Hikari immediately figured out what was going on and burst into a fit of giggles. Asuka caught on a few seconds later and covered her mouth to deaden the sound of her own giggles. They both had realized Shinji was trying to ask Rei out on a date and judging by Kensuke and Touji s twin grins they were the ones who had put him up to it. They both doubted whether Shinji would have the courage to do so on his own initiative. "Is something wrong Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked in a worried tone. Hikari s giggling increased.

"I would like to ask you a question...um...would you... um...uh." Shinji s face was now starting to go red and Hikari practically fell off of her chair in mirth. Asuka had to cough to hide her snickering.

Rei got up and reached over to take Shinji by the side of the face. Then she started to look him over. She was beginning to wonder if he was feeling all right. Why was he going red? Rei s brought her face close to his and started looking to see if something was wrong. "Are you sure you re all right?" Her closeness only made the sputtering increase and Shinji was now starting to feel lightheaded.

Finally Shinji steeled himself and spoke as quickly as possible so as to get it over and done with, "Rei...will-you-please-go-out-with-me?" Shinji said in a rush and Rei finally realized why he was going red. There was nothing wrong with him. This was what Asuka referred to as embarrassment.

Rei nodded her head. She remembered Asuka telling her that the first date was to figure out whether or not you liked a person so it wasn t such a bad thing. Course then Rei had quizzed Asuka for a full hour on dating before she was satisfied. "Of course I would."

Shinji smiled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted dead away. Hikari who had gotten back to her feet fell back down in full-blown laughter. Touji and Kensuke merely shook their heads. "Nerves of steel my foot." Asuka said as she looked down at Shinji. "Nerves of aluminum foil more like." Rei looked politely puzzled at what was happening.

* * *

"I still can t believe you re going out with that Baka!" Asuka said as she helped Rei get dressed. Even though Rei had worn the dress once before to Hikari s party she still had trouble getting it on.

"I don t think he s as bad as you say." Rei said. "He s always been kind to me before." Asuka took a few steps back to look over her handiwork.

"You know maybe I shouldn t have bought you such a revealing dress." Asuka said. "It might invite him to try something. Although I think he ll try something anyway."

"You keep speaking as if trying something is a bad thing." Rei said. "Why do you fear it so much Asuka?" Rei didn t even really know what Asuka meant by trying something. She just remembered Asuka saying that boys who tried something before the third date were all perverts. Rei knew that so far Asuka had never dated a boy three times before dumping them. "Isn t that supposed to happen on the third..."

"What do you mean is it supposed to happen?" Asuka cried. "No it isn t supposed to happen. Don t ever think it s supposed to happen. If he makes one false move use a left or right hook that should straiten things out."

"I thought you told me a boy trying something happened on the third date." Rei said, confused. "By the way what is it to try something?"

Asuka would have fallen over had she not been used to Rei s naivet by now. "Listen Rei." Asuka said through gritted teeth. "If any boy tries something on you...you hit them as hard as you can because if you don t I ll hit them more than one time as hard as I can. As to your question...trying something is similar to what happened to you the night you moved here during the attack."

Rei s face fell and Asuka immediately knew she had just said the wrong thing. Open moth insert foot. Asuka thought to herself. "I don t think Ikari would take advantage of me." Rei said in barely a whisper.

Asuka would have normally said I wouldn t bet on it. But somehow that seemed the wrong thing to say. Asuka used to never care whether or not something was the right or wrong thing to say she would just say it and not care. But Rei still seemed vulnerable and fragile at the moment and Asuka wouldn t be the one to hurt her again. "Sure of course he wouldn t." Asuka said while trying to keep a straight face and not to sound sarcastic. Shinji. She thought. Try anything with her and I m going to kill you.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Shinji moaned as he paced back and forth in the living room of Misato s apartment while Misato stared at him sympathetically.

"You don t need to be worried Shinji." Misato said. "If Rei agreed to do anything with you she must like you. Normally she quiet and off on her own. Well except around you and Asuka that is. Just be yourself."

"Misato that only works in movies and anime. Not in real life." Shinji said. He wondered just how he let Touji and Kensuke talk him into this. Sure it was never a bad thing to spend time with Rei. In fact it was more comfortable than spending time with other people but still... he wanted to kill the person who invented the jitters.

He had talked to Rei and had got them reservations at a restaurant a few blocks away but after that he really didn t know what he was supposed to do. At school he had been asked for information on what to do during a date and had written down almost everything that wasn t lewd, crude, or rude. Okay maybe he was over doing it but he had had liked Rei from the moment he saw her and he didn t want to give her any reason to hate him more than she probably already did. After all she did spend most of her time with Asuka. Now that s a funny pair. Shinji thought for a moment and then shook his had. I shouldn t think about that now.

In his mind he had already started chanting I mustn t run away over and over again. But it really didn t seem to be much use at the moment. He didn t feel any braver than he had been moments before. My goodness what she must think of me after I fainted when I asked her out. She must thin complete... "Shinji I m ready." Shinji turned around and took one look at Rei s revealing dress before he clamped his hand over his nose to make sure it wasn t bleeding.

"All right." Shinji said with his hand still covering his nose. "Let s go then." Rei nodded her head and they both walked out of the apartment; Shinji with his head slightly tilted back to prevent further blood loss.

After the door closed Misato fell over in a fit of giggles. "Did you see the look on his face." She cried. "When he saw Rei in that out fit. He looked shocked to see her wear such a thing. O my goodness I wish I could be there to watch this. It s going to be priceless."

"I wish I could be there to watch this too." Asuka said in a dangerous voice. Misato looked up at her. "I d make sure that baka kept his hands to himself."

"Oh come on." Misato said. "Shinji s not like that at all." Asuka snorted in disbelief. "All the times he accidentally looked in on you in the shower were complete accidents. I know because you can t hear the shower until you re already in the room and besides he s too shy to try anything and Rei well... Rei is...Rei." Misato said as she tried to imagine Rei trying to start up into a physical relationship. Unfortunately even her imagination wasn t strong enough to envision such an improbable thing. Misato burst into giggles again. "Don t worry they ll both be fine." Misato didn t like the way Asuka was popping her knuckles while looking towards the door.

* * *

Awkward was the best way to describe the dinner in Shinji s opinion. Neither of them had said a word the whole walk to the restaurant and they had only spoken while they were there to order their food. Shinji had tried to make a few stabs at conversation but failed miserably. It really was turning out the way he had been afraid it would.

Shinji paid for the dinner and got up along with Rei to walk out of the restaurant. He fell in step behind her as they left while still wallowing in self-pity. He was still kicking himself for even doing this. It didn t seem that Rei was enjoying herself and he as sure was now starting to feel jittery. He hadn t eaten very much but then again neither had she. Maybe that was a sign just to end the date now.

Once they were out of the restaurant he looked to Rei and asked. "So what do you want to do now...or do you want to call it a night?"

"I will do what ever you want to do Pilot Ikari." Rei said in her patented blank voice. Shinji winced as she talked. This wasn t what he wanted. Was this why she had gone out on a date with him? Did she only go because she took his request as an order?

"Rei what do you want?" Shinji said. "I m not going to decide to you. I m not like my father. I don t like having control of people. What ever we do I want it to be your decision and not what someone else tells you to do."

Rei looked at Shinji and sighed. "What I want..." Rei repeated to herself. "I don t know what I want. I don t really know what I m supposed to do right. I ve never been on something like this before where someone wanted me to decide."

"Well that makes two of us who have never been on something like this." Shinji said. "I really don t know what I m supposed to do. I feel like such an idiot at the moment for letting Touji and Kensuke talk me into asking you out on a date."

"You mean you don t like me enough to ask me?" Rei said softly and mentally Shinji kicked himself. He wasn t doing so well at the moment. So far the mental kicks had reached a fairly high tally.

"No... of course I do." Shinji said. "The reason I said that is because I really don t know what to do. You don t know what to do either. This is making you uncomfortable and I d never want that. I just don t know what to do. As I said I have never done this before. I m sorry if this isn t turning out the way you expected it to. You don t have to tell me. I know I ve screwed up. I m sorry. I shouldn t have asked you. All I did was inconvenience you. I don t know what I m supposed to do on a date."

Shinji probably could have gone on berating himself in front of Rei for hours but he stopped when he felt a hand take his and he immediately felt warmth coming from the touch. He looked down and saw that Rei had taken his hand. "Then why don t we both find out?" Rei said and then...she smiled at him.

* * *

Gendo took one of Ritsuko s pawns with one of his own. They were both playing chess in his office. It was night true but they had agreed to meet in his office at the time. Both of them were dressed in bathrobes, their clothes lying discarded by the desk. This was just a way for them to relax.

Ritsuko smiled at the apparently open spot to take Gendo s queen but stopped herself. It was obviously a trap. She couldn t see any way that Gendo could take her rook once she had his queen but she knew she shouldn t risk it. She instead took the pawn Gendo had just used. "Your move."

Gendo smiled and shook his head. "You should have taken it but I m afraid you were a bit too paranoid as I knew you would be." Gendo moved his queen to place Ritsuko into checkmate. She cursed at not seeing that move and Gendo laughed aloud. "You re just as easy to manipulate as the children are Ritsuko."

"What makes you think that they ll always do what you expect them to with no deviance." Ritsuko asked calmly. She didn t rise to the bait as she had many times before. She had a little slip of information she wanted to spring on Gendo to see how he would react.

"Why do you think?" Gendo said. "I have Rei Ayanami. As long as she is my ace I control all those that care about her. The number of which seems to be growing. As long as she doesn t get too close to them I have all the strings." Gendo started resetting the chessboard.

"As long as she doesn t get too close to them." Ritsuko repeated and Gendo noticed she was smiling slightly. "Well maybe you would like to know what s going on tonight." Gendo raised his eyebrows. "Shinji s got a date tonight." Gendo looked slightly surprised but nothing truly extravagant...yet. "Oh and by the way. He s going on a date with Rei Ayanami."

"WHAT!" Gendo yelled as he up ended the chessboard. Ritsuko watched as the pieces flew all over the desk and Gendo s king roll off the table and shatter on the floor.


End file.
